The Star and the Wind: Book II Return of the Past
by Guardian Knight of Saturn
Summary: [M][SeiyaAmara Pairing] Second story in a thrilogy no need to read the firsk book to understand this one. Sum: During the Stars, dream of the past starts to haunt Amara. What do they mean and what does Seiya have to do with all this? R&R!
1. Prologue Tale of the past

Copyrights: Sailor Moon™ and all original characters are copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation, English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment.

Author's note: Since English isn't my native language; please don't flame me for grammar errors. Spelling errors… guess I'll just have to kill off my computer ;;

(Reviewed) – Mainly Amara/Seiya pairing – No flamers AKA don't like, don't read. I write this because I like this couple!

* * *

The Star and the Wind – Book II: The Past Returns 

Prologue - Tale of the past  
By Pluto Knight,  
Copyright © 2002/2004

A 1000 years ago; The end of the Silver Millennium:

She stood there looking at the man she loved so dearly. The attack on the Moon had come suddenly and with out warning and now everything was falling apart. Everything that she loved was being destroyed, all because of a jealous woman name Beryl who wanted to rule the universe, regardless of the cost. Her lover and other men from the inner and outer planets had left the Moon to help the prince of Earth fighting the Dark Kingdom and prevent them from winning the war that had been fought for months. She had cried, begging him not to go there since it was an evil place, filled with death and darkness. A place that none had returned from yet. The Earth had slowly fallen to the power of The Dark Kingdom and now it was the Moons turn to fall; to be swallowed by the darkness as the last place in the universe that was ruled by the light.

A shiver went down her spin as she, along with the other princesses who stood beside her as she was by her dying love, glanced at the evil Queen and her 4 general hovering above them. Holding his hand, she felt him getting more and more cold. He was going down the river of death, which was by no mean a horrible place, considering the pain her was in. Mostly quite, like sitting in a boat covered by the chilling fog and slowly being lead with the river to where it might end.

She put a hand to his chin. It wasn't as warm as it used to be.

"We shall see each other again, my love." The princess of the wind whispered as the tears hit his shirt, soaking it. She looked up at the Moon Queen who closed her eyes in sorrow, pain and anger. He was gone. The young princess let out a scream of pain and sorrow, while the horrid sound of laughter from the four Dark Generals rang in her ears.

"Should I live when this is over with, my heart will never belong to anyone but you… my only love." She swore, before everything exploded in a blinding red light, crushing whatever that might be standing untouched by the destructive forces of the Dark Kingdom.

So how was this one? And please, do review.  
TBC in: Chapter 1 – A troubled heart.


	2. Chapter 1 A troubled heart

Copyrights: Sailor Moon™ and all original characters are copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation, English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment.

Author's note: Since English isn't my native language; please don't flame me for grammar errors. Spelling errors… guess I'll just have to kill off my computer ;;

(Reviewed) – Mainly Amara/Seiya pairing – No flamers AKA don't like, don't read. I write this because I like this couple!

* * *

The Star and the Wind  
Book II: The Past Returns 

Chapter 1 - A troubled heart  
By Pluto Knight,  
Copyright © 2002/2004

Amara sat up breathing heavily while sweat glistened on her forehead. She had been having the same dreams over and over again in like forever, and they were slowly driving her insane. She was back on the Moon with the other senshi, on the night that Beryl along with her 4 generals attacked and destroyed the centre of the Silver Alliance and the rest of the Silver Millennium. But that wasn't the reason she was so affected by the dreams. In fact, she didn't even know why they affected her like they did. She had wondered many times if her dreams were a premonition of the future.

Amara turned to look at the clock on her night table. 2:43 A.M the digitals read. She let out a sigh, forgetting about trying to go back to sleep. Quietly she got up and wrapped her rope around herself quietly, not wanting to wake Michelle and the others, and made her way down the kitchen to make some nice warm coffee. Amara sat down while the coffee machine made small noises and soon slipping into dream land once more…

Dream…

She stood in the gardens of the Uranus Palace, dressed in a flowering dark blue gown. Normally she would completely disagree to dress like this, but ever since the prince of the Starlight kingdom stepped into her life she had been of another opinion. Princess Haruka of Uranus had changed so much over the last 6 months. She had changed from being a regular tomboy, thought she still dressed as such, did boyish things, etc, into being a lot more girlish, all because of him. Though she was still denying that she loved him, everyone could see that she loved him dearly. And every time he was gone she would be sad and depressed. The first time he left, princess Haruka didn't even want to get out of bed, claiming that she was sick. When the princesses of Neptune, Saturn and Pluto had come to see her, Michelle had teased her with that she was sick; Love sick. Haruka had been shocked and totally dismissed the though of her being in love with someone.

"Good evening, princess." A voice said behind her.

Haruka turned around to see the Starlight Prince, "Good evening, my lord." She said, blushing slightly.

They stood there for a long time, looking at each other not saying any thing. He walked closer up to her and bent down slowly, kissing her softly.

End dream…

Amara sat straight up and looked around, blinking a few times.

"Good morning, sleepy head." Michelle's voice rang in her ears.

"Good morning." Amara said, yawning.

"Nightmares?" Michelle said, more as a statement rather then a question, while placing a cup of coffee in front of Amara.

Amara only nodded and took a sip of her coffee. She didn't fell like wanting to talk about her nightmares.

Michelle looked at her in concern. Whenever the senshi were having the same dreams more the once it usually meant that something was about to happened.

Later that day, Amara and Michelle met up with the other girls at Raye's temple for a senshi meeting. 3 new senshi had... well sort of 'joined' the senshi team. They were called the Sailor Starlight's and were looking for their own princess.

"You're late, thingy." Seiya Kou said to Amara as she, Michelle, Hotaru and Trista entered the room where the other girls, Serena, Mina, Amy, Raye, Lita, Rini and ChibiChibi, and 4 guys, Seiya, Yaten Taiki and Darien, was sitting and studying or at least trying to. Much to everyone's shock, Amara didn't answer him. She just looked at him, her face showing sadness. Now Michelle knew that something was seriously wrong. Ever since Seiya had been flirting with her, Amara and Seiya had hated- and yelled at each other constantly, each of them having their own reasons for doing so. Amara just sat down.

"We're going to have this meeting inside," Raye said.

The meeting continued on as usually. Well almost, since Amara and Seiya weren't fighting, everything seemed so… different. Amara glances occasionally at Seiya. She was starting to confuse herself by doing this and couldn't understand why the feeling of emptiness had disappeared when she saw him.

'Why am I behaving like this!?' her mind screamed, 'I can't have fallen for Seiya Kou, of ALL people.' She mentally dismissed the thought love as being totally obscure and insane, but she was more doubtful then she had ever been about anything.

After the meeting ended, the senshi parted going their different ways. The only one not getting up immediately was Amara. She looked after the others as they left the temple grounds, heading towards the park. Raye, since she had to grab her jacked and keys first before leaving, stopped and looked at Amara.

"Amara, are you alright?" She asked worriedly. There was a moment of silence, while Amara though of what to answer. "No, Raye... Not really." Amara said quietly.

"Want to talk about it?" Raye asked, sitting down in front of her.

"No... I mean yes... I don't know what I mean right now." Amara said. Raye looked at her, now even more worried then before. This was definitely not the tough and self confident senshi of Uranus that she had known for the past year.

"Have you been having those dreams again?" Raye asked.

Amara looked shocked, "How... how do you know?"

"I have been talking to Michelle. She's worried about you. She says that you don't sleep so much at night and that you're often sitting in the kitchen in the morning, sleeping." Raye said.

"Yes, I have." Amara said. "They are driving me slowly crazy. Every time I wake up I feel empty, like a part of me have just died, as if I have lost the love of my life. But the dream won't let me see what he looks like, only that we love each other dearly.

Raye looked at her sadly, "The dream won't tell you anything at all?" She said, more as a statement then a question.

Amara nodded. "The only thing I know is his name."

"Which is...?" Raye asked.

"The Starlight Knight." Amara said, with a thought full look on her face.

"The STARLIGHT Knight??" Raye repeated shocked, staring wide eyed at Amara.

"I know what you are thinking, Raye. But I don't think they have anything to do with it." Amara said firmly.

"I have an idea." Raye said. "Let's ask the fire about him?"

"Do you think it will tell us anything?"

"I don't know, but it's worth a try." Raye said, smiling encouragingly.

Amara nodded and smiled back as they walked into the fire room and sat down in front of the sacred fire.

A little short, I know. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. R n R.  
TBC in: Chapter 2 – The Past


	3. Chapter 2 The past

Copyrights: Sailor Moon™ and all original characters are copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation, English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment.

Author's note: Since English isn't my native language; please don't flame me for grammar errors. Spelling errors… guess I'll just have to kill off my computer ;;

(Reviewed) – Mainly Amara/Seiya pairing – No flamers AKA don't like, don't read. I write this because I like this couple!

* * *

The Star and the Wind – Book II: The Past Returns 

Chapter 2 - The past  
by Pluto Knight,  
Copyright © 2002/2004

Raye and Amara walked into the fire room and sat down in front of the sacred fire.

"Now, I want you to concentrate on the past." Raye said. Amara nodded and gave a sigh, as Raye began her chanting. It didn't take long for images to appear in the fire.

Amara saw herself as princess Uranus. She was dancing with a young man. He had long dark hair but could not make out his face. She watched herself look into his eyes as they continued to dance the night away. The thought delighted her. It was obvious to Amara that she was in love with the man that she was dancing with, and hated the fact that she could not see his face. Amara now longed to be with him even more. Ever since the dreams started, this was the most that she had seen of him. She looked again, to see princess Uranus and the man kiss each other.

The images changed. Princess Uranus was standing in front of the Moon Palace, along with the rest of the Princesses. Debris and bodies of fallen soldiers lay all over the place. Beryl's forces were ruthlessly destroying everything in sight.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the little moon princess and her friends." Queen Beryl's voice mocked. "I told you that your kingdom would fall, didn't I?" The Moon Princess took a few steps back as the 4 generals appeared behind the Dark queen. "Kill those pathetic princesses!" Beryl yelled. The generals smirked evilly and drew their swords, ready to kill. Holding their swords out, they sent a killing blow against the princesses. Kunzite broke into an evil laughter, clearly satisfied with the outcome. The princesses were dead.

The images slowly died. Raye opened her eyes, blinking a few times and looked at Amara, who had tears shimmering in her eyes.

"Why? Why wont the fire tell who he is!?" She cried.

"I don't know, Amara. Maybe it's not time for you to know. I remember when I asked the fire to tell us about the Death busters and who the messiah of silence was. It only gave me vague pictures."

"But this is beyond cruelty!" Amara said, drying her eyes. "I hate this! I am turning into a good damn waterfall."

Raye looked at her in sympathy. She though back to all those many times Serena had been crying tears over Darien, when he was turned evil and he had broken up with her.

"I know Amara. I wish there was something I could do. But if the fire won't tell us anything then..." She stopped. Of course, Setsuna and the time gates, but then again maybe not. Setsuna wouldn't tell them anything at all, especially since it might have an impact on the future and its course.

The other senshi, totally unaware of Amara's heart trouble, had met up again in the park for an afternoon talk. They had agreed to keep an eye out for anything suspicious. Rini and Serena were, naturally, almost robbing the ice cream parlour.

"Serena, you need to ease off on the ice cream. You'll just get stomach pain." Ami said. Serena didn't pay any attention to what Ami said.

"You might as well give it up Ami," Lita said. "You know how the moons are when it comes to eating."

The others laughed, while Serena and Rini looked up from their ice sundae, looking a bit offended by their words.

"We are not that bad." Both of them said in unison.

"Yes you are." Mina said laughing.

"By the way, has anyone seen Raye or Amara." Michelle asked, worry evident in her voice.

"I think Amara-farther wanted to talk with Raye about something." Hotaru said.

"Oh, ok." Michelle said. She was still very worried about her cousins' nightmares and hoped that they would stop soon.

Back at the temple, Amara and Raye had asked the fire once more, if it knew anything about Amara's dreams. It did, but this time it wasn't about the past.

All the senshi stood in front of a man dresses in black with a hood over his head. His face was white as that of a ghost and he had the ugliest and evil looking youma's with him Raye and Amara had ever seen. But the senshi weren't alone. Two men, dressed in armour stood next to them looking at the enemy in front of them, each holding a huge sword, one had a star on the top of the handle, the other had sign of Saturn. Amara saw herself as Sailor Uranus wrap her arms around the dark blue armoured knight's arm, clinging to him for dear life. It was obvious that he and the other knight had something in mind that she didn't want him to do. The knights turned towards Uranus and Saturn, and began to speak. The two senshi looked at them with terry eyes.

The images started to fade again. '_NOOOOOOOO.__ NOT AGAIN!!_' Amara cried inside her mind.

"What in the world was that all about!?" Raye asked as she opened her eyes, looking at Amara. But Amara couldn't answer. Something about the black dressed figure seemed awfully familiar and most disturbing. Raye got up to go and make something warm for them to drink.

It was almost dark when Amara walked home from the temple. She and Raye had given up on finding out what her knight looked like. They had tried to ask the fire for a third time, if it knew anything about who the knight was and if it knew anything at all about Amara's dreams. The answers had been almost the same.

Amara let out a sight as she walked through the park in the newly fallen snow that packed everything in a thick white blanket. She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself, trying to hold out the cold. There hadn't been snow when she had left home this morning and the news hadn't said anything about that it should snow.

Hope you like this one.  
TBC in. Chapter 3 – Another attach, a knight in shinning amour


	4. Chapter 3 Another attack, A knight in sh...

Copyrights: Sailor Moon™ and all original characters are copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation, English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment.

Author's note: Since English isn't my native language; please don't flame me for grammar errors. Spelling errors… guess I'll just have to kill off my computer ;;

(Reviewed) – Mainly Amara/Seiya pairing – No flamers AKA don't like, don't read. I write this because I like this couple!

* * *

The Star and the Wind – Book II: The Past Returns 

Chapter 3 - Another attack, a knight in shining armour  
By Pluto Knight,  
Copyright © 2002/2004

Starlight's apartment

Seiya was tossing in his sleep, while having probably the strangest dream he had ever had.

Seiya was in a battle, clad in dark blue armour, with a cape, a helmet. He wielded a powerful sword in his right hand. This was puzzling him because he had never used a sword, let alone touched one.

"Starlight Typhoon Blaster!" He heard himself shout. Winds, at astounding speed, shot out of the tip of his sword. It destroyed many monsters. The image faded away, replaced by a girl… no young woman dressed in a dark blue gown, with short blond hair and blue eyes.

Seiya Kou. . . you must protect the Princess of Uranus.

"How? Why? What?" He shouted.

Protect Princess Uranus. . . It's your duty to do so.

"Starlight Knight Power!" He found himself shouting as he bolted up on his bed. '_Starlight Knight?_' He thought, distressed. '_Why did I say that? Princess of Uranus… Who is she… she's beautiful…!? What is going on here!?!'_

"Go and protect her." The voice said.

The Park

Amara was freezing. The cold December wind blew right through her thin dress and she was starting to get tired going through all that snow. '_Why didn't I bring my car?_' She thought to herself. '_Because of that jerk'_. Two days earlier some jerk had bumped into her, making nasty damage to the front of her car and bending the fender. She sighted, and continued to walk through the thick snow.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the little twerp Senshi of Uranus." A mocking voice said. Amara gasped, and turned around too see, one of her enemies, Sailor Aluminium Siren standing behind her, smirking evilly.

"Don't look so surprised," Siren said, "You know I saw you transform the last time we met."

Amara gritted her teeth's and pulled out her transformation wand, "Uranus Crystal Power; Make-up!!" she called out.

"This is going to be fun." Siren said, smirking.

Half an hour earlier

Seiya sighted. He needed to go for a walk and think about that dream of his. One thing, among many others, was on his mind. Who exactly was the princess of Uranus, and how was he supposed to find her? It would be just as impossible as finding princess Kakyuu. He got a nice warm coat of, tied the shoe lasses of his boots, and left the apartment. When he left the building, Seiya started to walk towards the park, while cursing the snow.

Down in the park

Uranus was trying with all her might to escape the attacks that Sailor Aluminium Sire was sending after her. Uranus had tried to call the other senshi but Siren had attacked and blown up her communicator, leaving Uranus with out the chance of calling for aid.

"So little Uranus, this time Queen Galaxia will have your star-seed and you shall become on of her senshi and servants darkness." Siren said, and broke into an evil laughter.

Uranus had a horrified look in her eyes. She remembered when Hotaru had been possessed by Mistress 9. She had been so evil.

"I will never serve your evil queen!" Uranus yelled, "Uranus space sword!" she called out.

Meanwhile,

Seiya was entering the park when he suddenly doubled over in pain, and put his hands to his head. Memories, attack phrases, rushed into his mind along with voices.

"It is your job to protect the princess of Uranus from harm.

"But how!?! I don't even know who she is and what she looks like" Seiya yelled.

"Protect Uranus…" The voice repeated.

Seiya tightened his fists in the cold snow, as snow flakes fell from the sky. A bright light appeared in front of him and when the light faded, a long broad sword with the sign of Uranus inside a star at the top of the handle was levitating in front of him.

"This is Nomian, the sword of the Starlight Knight; your sword, Seiya Kou." The voice said.

Seiya looked up. The blade, which was made of silver steel, had markings and letters engraved on it. Seiya looked at the sword in amazement and recognition. He extended his hand towards the sword. Upon touching it, Seiya was engulfed in a dark blue light, "Starlight Knight Power!" He heard himself call out, and he was instantly transformed. Power, attacks and memories he didn't think he had, flooded into his mind.

He was brought out from his thought by a cry of pain. Some one had been hurt and the sounds of battle could be heard in the distance.

'_Strange, I couldn't hear that a minute ago. Oh well. It gives me good chances too see what exactly I have transformed into now._'

Where Uranus and Siren is…

Uranus was lying on the ground gasping for air. Siren had teleported right in front of her and punched her in the stomach and had then sent a light attack towards her, sending Uranus flying back wards.

"Now sailor Uranus, you are all mine."

"Not if I have anything to say in this matter." A voice said angrily. "Starlight Winds Attack!" He called out.

The attack hit Siren hard, "Who are you? Show your self!!" she yelled.

"I will be more then happy to show you who I am, princess Aya.

"Huh?!? What did you call me? Who are you?" Siren asked, greatly shaken at what the yet unknown mans voice had said. "I demand to know who you are and how you know about me!?!"

"Very well, then." The man jumped down on the street, allowing Siren to see who he was.

Uranus, who was now sitting up, looked at the man, shocked, scared, puzzled and love-struck all at the same time.

"YOU?!?!" Siren exclaimed, taking a few steps back. Seiya frowned. There were still a lot of things that he didn't remember. As fare as he knew, Siren was 6 years younger then himself, and couldn't possibly know him from anywhere else then Kinmoku.

Uranus looked at the evil sailor scout. She could tell that Siren didn't like this man.

"You have attacked and hurt innocent people, Siren, and that is something that I can not allow." The knight said, drawing his sword, Nomian. A light ran trough the metal of the blade, clearly showing the inscriptions on it.

Siren backed away again, fear clearly evident in her eyes. But then the fear turned into anger. "Galactica Tsunami!!" She yelled.

The Starlight Knight extended his hand towards the attack, putting up a shield to protect him from Sirens attack. "Is that really the best you can do? Starlight Rain!!" he called forth. The attack slammed into Siren who was sent flying backwards screaming in pain.

She slowly got up, looking down at herself. He clothes was torn to pieces by the attack and she had burn marks all over her skin, "I will be back, you can rest a sure. I will be back!!" Siren yelled, and teleported away, leaving a worried Sailor Uranus.

The knight turned towards her, "Are you alright?"

Uranus nodded and looked at him dumbfounded. The man from her dreams was standing right in front of her.

"Good." The knight said, extending his hand towards Sailor Uranus. She took his hand and was hit by a few mental images as she touched him. 'You!?!?!' her mind screamed.

She looked at him, smiling. Uranus wanted nothing more then to be with him in his warm arms, that she missed so much.

"I must be going now, my lady." He said. '_Why am I acting like this?_' '_Because it's how you really are, remember?_' the same voice as previously, said.

'_Oh._' he stepped back a little and turned to leave.

"Please… don't leave." Sailor Uranus pleaded.

"I am sorry, but I have to." The knight said shortly. And with that he left, leaving a depressed Sailor Uranus behind him. "Why?" She asked in a muffled voice.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sniffs Poor Amara. So now we have the starlight knight, yes. grins Hope fully I'll have another chapter out soon.  
TBC in: Chapter 4 -


	5. Chapter 4 Amara’s hard times

Copyrights: Sailor Moon™ and all original characters are copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation, English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment.

Author's note: Since English isn't my native language; please don't flame me for grammar errors. Spelling errors… guess I'll just have to kill off my computer ;;

(Reviewed) – Mainly Amara/Seiya pairing – No flamers AKA don't like, don't read. I write this because I like this couple!

* * *

The Star and the Wind – Book II: The Past Returns 

Chapter 4 – Amara's hard times  
By Pluto Knight,  
Copyright © 2002/2004

Amara brought her hands to her shoulders, hugging herself, and began to run through the thick snow, tripping all the time. When she got to the end of the park she accidentally slipped on the slippery surface. Luckily for her she was caught by a pair of strong arms before she hit the ground. Blushing, Amara looked up to see who it was. She gasped. It was Seiya, and he was looking at her worriedly.

"Amara, what are you doing out here in this weather?" Seiya asked.

"I… was on my way home from Raye's temple." Amara said, embarrassed and roughly stepped away from him, "It's none of your business anyway, so leave me alone." Seiya took of his jacked and wrapped in on her. Amara blinked a few time, wondering if he had totally lost it.

"Come on. I'll buy you some coffee." He said. Amara stood there for a moment in stunned silence, staring after him. '_He… he didn't even insult, or yelled at me!!_' Amara yelled mentally. '_Now I know for sure that Seiya has lost it._'

When Seiya got to the ice cream parlour, he stopped and turned around. Amara was still standing there, a few meters behind him. Seiya couldn't help but laugh mentally. Amara was being uncharacteristically shy. It was as if she was a whole other person, and he wondered why.

"Are you coming?" Seiya said, bringing Amara out of dream land.

"Oh! Yeah, sure." Amara said, walking up to him, they headed for the arcade.

The streets, for the most of them had been cleared of the heavy amount snow, leaving only a thin lay. It had been a good hour since it had stopped snowing, and snow ploughs with their yellow flashing lights could be seen almost every where. Amara and Seiya was setting in the crown arcade drinking, for Seiya part, coffee and Amara had ordered a cup of warm chocolate. Seiya had been shocked at this. He never thought that he would see the day when Amara would drink anything else besides coffee and sugar free soda. None of them said very much.

"Hey Seiya!" A girl with long chestnut coloured hair said, as she entered the arcade.

Amara looked up from her chocolate. She could see that Seiya had closed his eyes and had a look on his face that said 'Oh no. Not again.'

"Oh, hey Minori." Seiya said, dryly.

Glaring at Amara, Minori pulled up her skirt a little and sat down next to him. "So what are you doing Saturday?" Minori asked, bluntly.

"I am washing my hair." Seiya said, not wanting to continue with THIS convocation.

Amara snickered at his comment, earning her self another glare from Minori. Turning back to Seiya she said "Awwww come on, Seiya. You can't expect me to believe that!"

"I can't?" Seiya asked.

"No, you can't," Minori said firmly, "Besides, what would be better then go on a date with one of your biggest fans?"

'_You mean jump in a pool of lava._' Seiya thought mentally. All of the sudden he felt as if he was cheating on someone if he went on a date with Minori. "Minori-san, I am sorry but I can not go out with you." Seiya said, rising abruptly from his seat and walking to the counter to pay for the warm drinks.

"GRRRR!" Minori said and turned toward Amara, seeing the sad look in her eyes, "So you have chosen this blond ditz over me!?!"

Amara jerked her head up and looked angrily at Minori, "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?!" though Amara had perfectly heard what she had called her.

Minori completely ignored her, and continued to look at Seiya. He turned towards Amara, "Shall we go?" He asked shortly.

Amara glared at Minori, "Yes, It sure is better then hanging around this company."

"Anything is better…" Seiya mumbled. 'sigh'

The outer senshi's house…

"I wonder where Amara is." Michelle said, to no one in particular. She, Trista, Hotaru, Raye, Ami, Mina, Lita and the cats were sitting in the living room, talking about the fire reading that Raye had done with Amara earlier that day. All the senshi were greatly worried for their friend. Amara hadn't really eaten anything in the last few weeks, and she had become a lot more feminine then she usually was. She had even started to wear dresses!

"I don't know, Michelle, but I am starting to worry as well." Raye said. "Amara was really sad and depressed when she left the temple. We had done some fire readings in order to find anything at all about the man from her dreams. Unfortunately we didn't find anything at all. Only the he was a knight, called the Starlight Knight."

"Sounds romantic." Mina said, the others sweat-dropped.

"Mina, we are trying to be serious here." Hotaru said. "Amara-father could be in serious trouble. We don't know a thing about this knight. He could be from the enemy, and looking for Serena's star seed." The other girls nodded in agreement.

Out side the arcade

Amara shivered. It was cold out side and she was glad that Seiya showed up as he did, saving her from the cold. '_My knight in shining armour_' she thought to herself, until it dawned on her what exactly she had just thought. Amara shrug her head in denial, not believing herself.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Seiya asked.

Amara looked at him, thinking for a minute. "No, I'll be fine." she took of his coat and handed it to him.

"No, you keep it. It'll keep you warm." Seiya said. Amara looked at him shocked, blinking a few times.

"Tha… thank you." Amara managed to say.

Seiya smiled. "You're welcome. I'll see you around." And with that he walked away, but not before noticing a dark figure sneaking in the shadows, following Amara. '_That girl is a monster magnet!!_' His mind yelled. '_I sure hope that the Uranus Princess I a lot easier to protect._' He went into an ally and jumped high up in the air to the nearest roof top, leaping from one roof to another while following the shadow.

Sorry it took so long update. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, update should be soon, promise.  
TBC in: Chapter 5 – An evil plan, meeting an old friend


	6. Chapter 5 An evil plan, meeting an old f...

Copyrights: Sailor Moon™ and all original characters are copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation, English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment.

Author's note: Since English isn't my native language; please don't flame me for grammar errors. Spelling errors… guess I'll just have to kill off my computer ;;

(Reviewed) – Mainly Amara/Seiya pairing – No flamers AKA don't like, don't read. I write this because I like this couple!

* * *

The Star and the Wind – Book II: The Past Returns 

Chapter 5 - An evil plan, meeting an old friend  
by Pluto Knight  
Copyright © 2002/2004

Amara had parted with Seiya out side the arcade and she was now heading home. Ever since he had grabbed her earlier in the park, saving her the pain of hitting the ground, she had been having a strange feeling in her stomach. A feeling she had only had once and that was when she had been dating… Her eyes widened. Had she really fallen in love with Seiya? Amara knew that lately she had hated their fights, wanting it do be different, much different. But fallen in love with him? Most unlikely, but oh how she missed the feeling of love. When she had first re-met Michelle here in Tokyo, Michelle was still hurting from the painful break up with her last boyfriend, Nicolas. Michelle had been hurt beyond measures and it had taken a long time before she was back to her normal self. During the fight with the Death Busters, Michelle had still been sad and hadn't really wanted to fight thought she had been the one to persistently insist on that Amara were to accept her fate as a Senshi and join her in the fight against the Death Busters. But she didn't show it because she didn't want to seem weak.

Amara sighted and continued to walk down the street. White snow flakes had begun to fall slowly again. She shivered and wished that Seiya was still with her. Am I really falling in love with him. She thought. The thought was starting delight her, seeing that she wouldn't be lonely anymore. Well not really "lonely", as in not having anyone to talk too, with, but the love loneliness. She closed her eyes and thought how it would feel to be in his arms, being hold.

The Milky Way,

Chaos, in the form of the golden queen Galaxia, sat in her throne, looking at an image of the Starlight Knight. She had seen him before, but she couldn't quiet place where that had been. He was standing in front of Sailor Uranus, who was in a state of fright, shock, and relief. An evil idea popped into Galaxia's mind. She would capture sailor Uranus and turn her evil. In her emotional state it would be an easy task to "persuade" her to join her, and become one of her powerful, beautiful and irresistible generals.

"Orion! Come forth!" Galaxia said.

"Yes, my queen, you wished to see me?" Sailor Orion said, bowing respectfully.

"Yes, I did. I want you to go too earth and capture the scout of Uranus and bring her here. She will make a fine new soldier of chaos." Galaxia said, smirking evilly. Orion smiled evilly as well. She really hated sailor Uranus and her partner, sailor Neptune, for ruining her planes so many times. "Of course my queen, it shall be done."

"Excellent." Galaxia said. Orion bowed and left the room to set her task in motion.

Seiya looked around for the shadow, but could not find it anywhere. He had been following it ever since he had felt its evil presence out side the arcade. He looked around and cursed under breath. "Damn, where is that shadow?"

"Don't worry. The shadow is not going to hurt her." A voice said.

'YOU!?!' Seiya yelled mentally, and turned around to see a man; dressed in light armour with a cape that moved in the wind. A broad sword in a scabbard was hanging from the right side of his wrist.

"Yes, me, who did you expect?" The voice said. Seiya looked at the figure with a sense of recognition. "I… I know you from somewhere, don't I?"

"I should think that you do, my old friend. It sure has been a long time." The man said, removing his helmet and stepping into the light.

Seiya's eyes widened as memories rushed back into his mind. "Fredrick… The Starlight Knight of Pluto… So you are the one that has revoked my memories? But why? And why only some of them?" he questioned.

"Too answer your first question. Yes, I did revoke your memories, partially."

"Partially?!" Seiya exclaimed. "Who else knows that I am a knight?"

The Pluto Knight smiled knowingly. Seiya just rolled his eyes. "Come on, I am not getting any younger you know."

"The Moon Queen, Serenity." Pluto answered. More memories rushed into his mind, memories of his brother, who was the king of the Moon and Serena's father. Seiya's eyes turned teary. "What happened? What happened the night when Beryl attacked? What happened to my princess, and who is she in this time? What happened to you guys? You and the other knights I mean." Seiya fired questions at the time lord.

Fredrick looked down at the ground. Unlike his female counterpart, sailor Pluto, Fredrick could see and knew a lot more then she did. Sailor Pluto was powerful, but Fredrick's powers were only exceeded by the powers that the princess/queen of the moon possessed. "We lost." Fredrick began, "Everything and everyone was either destroyed or brutally killed. Now the moon is only a crumbled place. A sad reminder of the evil that once was, not to mention still that exists in the universe."

Seiya looked up at the cloudy sky that had released another wave of snow flakes. "My Family… all gone." He said.

"And as too who your princess is… I can not tell you that. You will know in time, Seiya." Pluto said.

Seiya looked at him questioningly. "And you guys?" He asked.

Fredrick looked at him and said, "Come, there are some things that I want to show you and talk with you about."

"Where are we going?" Seiya asked suspiciously. He trusted Fredrick, true. But there where still so many things that he didn't remember and didn't knew how to react too. One of those things was what he was going to tell Taiki and Yaten.

The environment that surrounded the time gates was as always misty and dark. Fog was everywhere and there it sent a chill down Seiya's spin. Seiya never really liked this place. Fredrick had told him that it couldn't be all happiness here because the flow of time greatly depended on what course men took time, meaning that nothing is set in stone.

"So… what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I brought you here because the enemy has many spies. Here we can talk freely." Fredrick explained.

"I see." Seiya replied. "Now what is so secret that you wanted to tell it to me here and not in the city? You said that you had some things that you wanted to show me. I thought you were forbidden to show people the flow of time." Seiya said.

"My wi… Sailor Pluto is forbidden to do so. I am not, since I officially don't exist, meaning that Sailor Pluto doesn't know about me. I have erased her memories of me, you and the other knights. She is convinced that you are a starlight and from the planet of Kinmoku."

Seiya frowned. "I wasn't really born there was I?"

"No. Those memories were given to you, Yaten, Taiki, Galaxia, and the other people from Kinmoku. You were born a planet called Starlight, of where you are also the prince and heir to the throne. Your father's older brother met and married the Moon Princess of that time, Queen Serenity, Serena's mother, and became the king of the Moon. From there on, things went hand in hand. Relationship between the Moon Kingdom and the Starlight Kingdom was very good. You were appointed leader of the knights of the Starlight Alliance, the alliance between the Moon- and the Starlight kingdom. You, the other knights and I are the knights that were the first to be appointed in order to protect our kingdoms. You are the guardian of princess Uranus, like I am for Princess Pluto." Fredrick explained. Seiya nodded. Fredrick continued, "Like you, the other knights are reborn. I have found some of them over the last 4 years. All are they aware of their fates and who they are to protect." Fredrick explained.

"Who have not you not found?" Seiya asked

"Neptune, Saturn, Venus and Jupiter. I have searched everywhere for them but sadly with out a positive result. I am not even sure if they are aware of whom they really are."

Seiya nodded, he missed Saturn and Venus. Venus had always been the fine one and loved to dress fashionable. "So what happens now?" Seiya asked.

"Now we get to put a cruel plot into action. The enemy is looking for Princess Uranus…"

"WHAT!?!?!" Seiya yelled, cutting of Fredrick.

"Yes, they are, which is why this so much more important."

"What do we do?" Seiya asked. He really wanted to find his princess now and make sure that those creeps didn't touch a hair on her.

"Listen here…" Fredrick said, and began to explain his plan to Seiya. It was a plan that had been put to use before, back on the moon, in order to lure the four generals of the dark kingdom into a trap, a trap that worked.

Outer Senshi's Mansion

When Amara had gotten home she had been met by a somewhat angry and worried Michelle. Amara didn't want to fight so she had just walked off to bed, leaving the girls and cats dumbfounded in the living room. Amara crept to bed, dreaming, as usual, about the Starlight Knight.

Back at the time gates,

Seiya and Fredrick had now been talking for hours, though it only seemed like minutes.

"I have better get back to my apartment, or my brothers will be worried." Seiya said, getting up from the chair he was sitting in.

Fredrick nodded, "I have better leave as well. If Pluto finds me here things will get much worse then they are now."

"From what you told me, Yes." Seiya said, as they stepped through a portal.

"Don't worry Seiya, everything will be fine in the end, I promise. I have seen the future."

Seiya nodded. He had a strange felling of uncertainty in his heart and mind.

Yay!! Another chapter done!!! R n' R.  
TBC in: Chapter 6 – Love and Competition


	7. Chapter 6 Love and Competition

Copyrights: Sailor Moon™ and all original characters are copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation, English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment.

Author's note: Since English isn't my native language; please don't flame me for grammar errors. Spelling errors… guess I'll just have to kill off my computer ;;

(Reviewed) – Mainly Amara/Seiya pairing – No flamers AKA don't like, don't read. I write this because I like this couple!

* * *

The Star and the Wind – Book II: The Past Returns 

Chapter 6 - Love and Competition  
By Pluto Knight  
Copyright © 2002/2004

The time gates,

While the senshi were sound asleep in their beds, a male figure stood lonesome in the misty fog that covered the time gates. The lord of time, Fredrick, looked at his past life and the love that he and his wife, Princess Pluto, had shared between them. He had many times wanted to go to her and revoke her memories of him, but he knew that it wouldn't be a good idea. At least not until the princess of the moon had given him the OK to do so. It would have to come later. He moved his hand over the time mirror and the images changed. He could now see the princess of Uranus dancing with her one and only love, the Starlight prince. He smiled as images of Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion came into view. Those two had always been so much in love. Nothing could keep those two apart. '_God knows many sure have tried to keep those two from each other. I guess that the old saying, "love knows no bounds" is really true._' He thought to himself.  
Once again the images changes and Fredrick could now see the sleeping form of Princess Raye. She was tossing in her sleeps, dreaming the dreams of the past that Fredrick had sent her. She was calling out for her love to come back to her. It was time for the Mars Knight to remember. But all this 'revoke memories' had a dangerous side effect attached to it. The senshi could be come emotionally weak from it, which was not good since the offers of being reunited with their loves, made by chaos, could be too powerful to resist. Beryl had once tried it one princess Serena and thanks to the senshi, Beryl had not been successful in her attempt. He switched the images to take a look at how Michelle was doing. She too had been send dreams, though not as powerful as Raye's. Fredrick had seen enough for tonight. Now it was time to say hello to a dear old friend, the Mars Knight.

Oxford University, London

Chad Kumara was just about to begin making dinner. It had been a long day for him and was now tired. He really felt like ordering dinner or go too a restaurant, but he found himself too tired to do that also. Stepping into the kitchen, he took out a pot and pan, placed it on the kitchen table and went to wash his hands before making dinner.

Half an hour later, Chad was well in progress making his dinner. He didn't notice the guy that was now standing in his living room. "I hope you aren't too tired, my old friend." The man said.

Chad jumped from pure shock and twirled around. "Who are you? And how did you get in here?" He demanded.

"Easy, Chad, If I had wanted to hurt you I would have done so already. You may not remember me, but we used to be friends along time ago. We used to live in a place that no one really remembers."

"Who are you??" Chad asked, eyeing the man.

"My name is Fredrick and I am the Lord of time, Starlight Knight of Pluto and captain to the Starlight Prince." Frederick informed. Chad blinked a few time, greatly confused by all this.

"Say what??" He asked.

"Tell me something." Fredrick said. "Have you ever had dreams about a beautiful kingdom, beautiful princess, ect?"

"No." Chad said, lying. Fredrick looked at him, knowing fully well that he lied. "Really?? Shall we start from the beginning?" He said challengingly

"Ok, ok, so I have had that kind of dreams. So what? They are just dreams." Chad said. He was getting somewhat tired with all this cat and mouse chase, and the fact that he was already dead tired didn't help at all.

"I thought so," Fredrick replied. "You are Chadwick, Starlight Knight of Mars, and captain of the Starlight prince, guardian and lover of the princess of Mars. Do you remember?"

I…I… don't know what you are talking about." Chad stammered out. Everything Fredrick told him sounded awfully familiar to him, but he couldn't place it.

"Then I will show you what I speak of." Fredrick said, almost immediately, and got up.

"Ummm… Now? I am in the middle of making dinner!" Chad protested.

"Don't worry. Time will stand still for you while we're away." Fredrick laughed. Chad blinked a few times as a black portal opened in front of him. He followed Fredrick through the portal.

The Time Gates,

Chad looked at the images in front of him, in awe and amazement. He knew about Raye being sailor Mars, but he sure hadn't expected her to be a princess as well. So the miko is a princess as well. No wonder she is sometimes a bit prissy. Chad laughed mentally.

"So... why are you showing me all this?" Chad inquired.

"Do you remember Seiya?" Fredrick asked.

"Seiya, yes I do. Why?"

"Seiya is the prince you saw in those images. He's is Princess Serenity's uncle. You know her as Serena, Raye's friend." Fredrick informed.

"Oh." Chad said wide-eyed. "I still don't see what that has to do with me."

"Here," Fredrick said, pointing towards the images, "I'll show you." Chad turned and looked at the images that passed by in front of him. He saw himself, dressed in some sort of formal clothes, dancing with the beautiful Princess of Mars. She wore a light red gown with see-through sleeves. Princess Mars looked up at him smiling. It was clear to Chad she loved him. The images changed. Chad was now standing with a group of men in front of a woman, dressed in gold and long boots. The woman looked furious at him.

"This is of the future," Fredrick explained, "You're powers are need once again, Knight of Mars." Chad looked at him as Fredrick continued, "There is going to happen many things in the future that involves you. You can not escape them."

"I am not planning to," Chad said. "If I go back…" He paused, "then what?"

"You will have to keep your identity a secret. Time will tell you when it is time to reveal yourself to your princess."

Chad nodded, "So be it."

Hikawa temple,

The alarm clock gave a loud noise as the time struck 6 am. Raye turned around in her bed and looked at the clock. She blinked a few time, and sighted as she placed the clock on the night table. She got up and put on her Kimono that Chad had given her for her 16 year old birthday, 4 months ago. Raye missed him. Everything was so quite and boring around here, not to mention that the chores that he used to do was hard. But she was too proud to ask her granddad for help with them.

Raye sighted. She sometimes felt so lonely, especially since Chad had left for England shortly after her birthday. Raye often thought about how nice it would be to have some one special of her own. But every time she came to the conclusion that she didn't have the time for it, not to mention the fact that she was a scout and not supposed to fall in love or have love. Only two times in her life she had found her self being in love. One was Darien and the other had been Chad, though she hadn't realized her true felling for him until he had gone to England to study chemistry. It had been quite a shocked for Raye and the other girls, especially Amara and Michelle, who to begin with had thought him as being lazy and stupid. Boy had they been wrong. Two month's after the battle with the Death Busters, Chad had graduated with A and A's only. That had shut the outer senshi up completely. 3 months later, he had left for England.

Raye got dressed and went to get a cup of tea and some break fast before going to school. She felt lonely, and seeing her friends believed that they have someone special made her even more depressed.

Infinity School,

Michelle was sitting in her music class, yawning. She hadn't got much sleep last night due to the fact that she had been up late waiting for Amara to get home, and then that strange dream about the silver millennium. In the dream, Michelle, in her princess form, had been dancing with a handsome young man, who she apparently had been in love with. Just like Amara's dreams.

"Good morning class," Ms. Akiora said as she entered the class room.

"Good morning, Ms. Akiora." The class chorused.

"Today we are going to play a peace from Strauss 8th symphony." The teacher said. "I…" She was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Yes!" Ms. Akiora called.

"Good morning class, Ms. Akiora." The school principal said. "I didn't get around too talk to you this morning. You have a new student." He said. "Adam?" The principal called. A handsome looking young man entered the class. Most of the girls got hearts in their eyes at the sight of him. Michelle gasped, he was the most handsome guy she had ever seen and he had green hair and eyes, just like her. This was very strange too her since her hair was supposed to unique, meaning that only those born on Neptune should have it. But now this guy showed up and had the same hair colour, of course he could have dyed it that colour and got contact lenses.

"Ahhh, yes. Adam Baker, right?" Ms. Akiora asked, walking up to Adam.

The man nodded, "Yes, I am Adam Baker."

Ms. Akiora nodded, "Please take a seat next to Miss Atoka." Adam nodded.

"Hi!" Sarah Atoka said cheerfully, as Adam sat down next to her.

"Hi." Adam said. Michelle looked at Sarah. For some reason, seeing Adam sitting next to Sarah made Michelle jealous. She felt a strong urge to pull Adam away from her and scream that Adam was hers, but why? She didn't even know him.

"So Adam, what music instrument do you play?" Ms. Akiora asked.

"Violin and Cello." Adam replied. Ms. Akiora looked at him in amazement, as did the rest of the class.

"Excellent." Ms. Akiora said. "Now if you will all take out your instruments and node books."

"Umm should that be a violin or cello?" Adam asked.

"Whatever you prefer." The teacher responded.

Adam blinked a few times. "Not to argue or anything but does a cello fit to the music that we are going to play?"

The teacher looked at him, as did the students. Normally the students didn't show interest in if the instruments were fitting for the music, not as Adam just did at least. "I guess it would be violin then." She replied.

"Ok." Adam said, grabbing his violin case.

Adam was very good at playing the violin. Better then the whole class and that made the others jealous, the guys mostly. The girls, including Michelle, swooned at how good he was as playing.

When class was over with most of the girls wanted to know what class Adam was having next. Michelle, however, didn't want to be part of this guy chasing. True, she, like the rest of the senshi, wanted to find love, but how could she when all the other girls had his full attention?

'_Forget it girl. He will never notice you, let alone be interested in you.'_ "But it can never hurt to try, now can it." She mumbled to herself. '_I'll do it after school._' she walked past him, flashing him a smile. Adam didn't really notice it. He was too busy talking with the herd of girls that was clinging to him like they would die if the let go.

'_Gah_' Michelle thought as she walked by them. '_I can love you way better then those_ girls' She screamed in her mind. '_Why am I acting like this?!?__ I don't even know this guy! So why am I getting territorial?_'

Later that day,

Raye, Ami, Lita, Mina, Amara and Michelle were sitting in front of the temple waiting for Serena, Darien and the cats to arrive. Raye was, as usually, angry that Serena once again was late for a meeting.

"Where is that Meatball head!?!" The raven haired priestess yelled.

"Calm down, will you, Raye, you know why Serena is late. She is on a date with Darien." Ami said.

"I know she is on a date. But that still isn't a good excuse for being 45 minutes late for a meeting." Raye argued back.

"What gives you the right to tell Serena what to do with her life, Raye?" Amara questioned, as she stared into Horizon. The other girls just looked at her.

"Say what!?!" Raye demanded. "I tell her what to do because she is the leader of this team and if she can't do her duty…"

"You are free to leave this team if you can not stay out of my private life, Raye Hino. I will not stand for you to speak that way behind my back, is that understood? You are my guardian, and if you can't accept the fact that I am with my fiancé then you are free to leave." Serena's voice was sharp and couldn't be misunderstood. The others just looked at her open mouthed. Never had any of the heard Serena speak with such a voice before.

"Sorry Serena, I am just having a bad day." Raye said breaking down crying. The dreams that she had been having during the night were making her edgy and pained her. Ami went to her as the others just looked at her, shocked. Raye never cried, never.

"Raye what's wrong? You've never acted like THIS before." Ami said. "And you never cry."

"I… I… nothing is wrong, so leave me alone about it, okay." Raye said, getting up she rushed to her bed room. The other girls sighted.

"I guess this means the meeting is off then." Michelle sighted. The others nodded.

Elsewhere,

While the girls were at the temple, a dark portal opened in an ally and a womanly figure stepped out. Her long black hair was done in a ponytail and she was wearing a sailor suit. '_Now, where am I going to begin?_' She thought to herself, "Ah yes, a trap would be a good start… don't you think so Gail?" She spoke out loud as another figure entered the ally.

"I most certainly do, Mistress Orion." She shadow spoke sneeringly.

"Good, then let's get started. We are to capture Princess Uranus or Sailor Uranus as she is also known as, and bring her to Lady Galaxia." Sailor Orion said. "Now, what I want you too do is to spy around to see if you can find her. Report back to me as soon as you find her, understood?"

The shadow, Gail, nodded and disappeared.

"Now to get myself another set of clothes." She said while de-transforming. She left the arcade wearing a pink turtle neck, a short skirt and a pair of long leather boots.

Later that day,

Serena and Darien was walking in the park under the shining moon talking about what had happened back at the temple. She was extremely worried about the emotional state that some of the girls were in at the moment. Luna and Artemis had said that it could be used by the enemy in order to strengthen them selves in the battle. That had made Serena even more worried.

"So did you ask your parent's about the 25th?" Darien asked as they stopped to look upon the river that ran through the park.

"Yeah I did," Serena replied, "my mom said that I could."

"What about your dad?" Darien asked raising an eye brow. After the episode where Serena's dad, Mr. Tsukino, had pulled his shoot gun at him, Darien had become very careful when it came to asking Serena anywhere that she needed parental approval.

"What can I say? He's my dad, you know how overlay protective he is of me." Serena replied giggling.

Darien broke into laughter, "Oh don't remind me."

"Yeah, muffin, I know." Serena said between giggles.

Darien turned towards her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in for a kiss. The kiss, however, never came for a piercing scream cut through the air, bringing the couple out of their moon light romance.

"Not again." Serena groaned and pulled out her broche, preparing to transform.

"What makes you so sure that it's youma?" Darien asked.

"I am not," Serena said, "We have better check it out anyway."

Darien nodded. They both ran towards the screams.

TBC in: Chapter 7 - Captured


	8. Chapter 7 Captured

Copyrights: Sailor Moon™ and all original characters are copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation, English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment.

Author's note: Since English isn't my native language; please don't flame me for grammar errors. Spelling errors… guess I'll just have to kill off my computer ;;

(Reviewed) – Mainly Amara/Seiya pairing – No flamers AKA don't like, don't read. I write this because I like this couple!

* * *

The Star and the Wind – Book II: The Past Returns 

Chapter 7 - Captured  
by Pluto Knight  
Copyright © 2002/2004

Seiya sat in the couch, trying to read, but it was in vain. He kept wondering about who the princess of Uranus really was and how he was going to find her. Would she remember him? Would she still love him? If not, had she found another? All those questions raced through his mind. He sighted. Placing the book on the table, he got up and went to the balcony to get some air, when his communicator went off. It was Taiki and Yaten who called.

"There is trouble in the park!! Yaten exclaimed. "We are in serious trouble and need help fast."

Seiya got up, "I am on my way!" He was just about to call out his knight transformation, when he stopped. He thought back to what Fredrick had told him… "The rarer you become a knight; the lager the element of surprise is when you do. The enemy would not expect a knight."

"Fighter planet power!!" Seiya called transforming. Back to being bi again she thought to herself.

Down in the park,

The sailor senshi were in serious trouble. The only once who was still standing were Sailor Uranus, Saturn, Mars, Moon and Darien. The others were either bruised or knocked out by the shadow monster in front of them.

"Oh god! What are we going to do!?!" Moon asked. "Our attacks don't hurt this thing at all!"

"Star serious laser!" The attack hit the shadow but left it unscratched.

"No way, that's impossible!!" Mars cried out on shock. The shadow smirked evilly and said, "It may be impossible for you, but not for one of the Chaos shadows!"

The senshi had a horrified look upon their faces and stood as nail bolted to the ground. "Now little senshi, I shall take your star seeds once and for all." The shadow hissed. By now the other senshi had start waking up and looked groggily around.

"Neptune Violin tide!" A voice boomed. The attack hit the shadow dead on. The shadow didn't bother to move out of the way thinking that it was strong enough to take the energy that was headed its way. It could not. The energy hit the shadow hard and inflicted it great pain.

"Who… who and were, are you!?!" The shadow screamed. There came no response. "GAH!!!" The shadow grabbed the unconscious sailor Uranus and opened a portal.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!" screamed the other sailors as the portal closed. Uranus was captured. Neptune got up and rushed towards the closing portal, trying to save her cousin, but in vain, "Uranus!!" She screamed.

In the Milky Way,

Galaxia smiled in satisfaction at the mirror in front of her. Sailor Uranus, one of the strongest sailor senshi that she was fighting, was now hers. It would only be a matter of seconds before Gail arrived back with her.

"I see that you captured her." A male voice said from the shadows. Galaxia turned around abruptly and glared at the man behind her. "What are you doing here?"

The man smirked, "I just stopped by to see how my lovely lady is doing."

The evil glare on Galaxia's face softened at his words. "Rea… really??" She stammered out.

The man smiled, '_Who would have thought that Sailor Chaos could fall in love? This can be turned to my advantage, if I play my cards right._' "Yes, really."

Galaxia's cheeks turned a little pink at his words. For some reason she felt her heart start to beat fast. But the chaos inside her quickly made her cold again. "I don't have time for this." She said coolly, but her eyes betrayed her.

The man laughed at her facial expression, "Sure you don't." He said still laughing and walked away. "And the next you will be telling me is that your senshi friends have captured the star seeds."

Galaxia looked at him hatefully. He, being the master of the underworld – The Litch -, made him generally more powerful then her. Galaxia knew that the Chaos she had once sealed with in her, and now ruled her, belonged to him and was his creation.

Sailor Orion carried the now conscious and struggling sailor Uranus towards the throne room where she knew Queen Galaxia would be waiting for her.

"Let me go!" Uranus sneered. Sailor Orion just laughed, "Don't worry. I'll let you go so you can bow down to your new mistress." Orion said evilly. That made Uranus struggle even more, but she quickly stopped as they entered a huge room filed with mirrors. On either side of each mirror hang torches, lighting the room up.

"Welcome... Sailor Uranus, too my castle and your new home, here in the Milky Way." A voice said. Sailor Uranus looked around wildly for the source of the voice. The source, in the form of a woman, stepped into the light. Uranus gasped. She was a senshi just like her.

"My name is Galaxia. I have brought you here because you have something I greatly desire." Galaxia spoke coolly.

"And what might that be?" Uranus asked, trying to escape the crushing hold that Orion had on her arms.

"Why… your Star Seed, of course. Surely you knew about my search for them?" Galaxia mocked. Uranus gritted her teeth.

Galaxia looked at her amused and said, "Now, now, that's no way to look at your new monarch."

"I. Will. Never. Serve. You." Uranus spat. Galaxia just moved her finger towards Uranus' forehead and began to extracting her star seed. "Oh, I am sure you will come to your senses." She said in a whisper as great pain over took Uranus. Uranus' tiara disappeared and on her hand wrists was a pair of golden bracelets. A star in a chain now sat of her forehead. Uranus' eyes flickered for a moment and an evil smile crept upon her lips as she felt the rush of dark energy run through her veins.

"Yes, that's right." Galaxia purred with evil glee. "I am your new Mistress." Uranus bowed her head in respect.

"Go, and bring me more senshi and star seeds." Galaxia told Uranus. Uranus nodded and disappeared along with Orion and Lead crow.

Back in the park,

The senshi were still looking at the spot where Uranus had stood a moment ago. Neptune was silently weeping, hoping to god that what she feared wouldn't happen, Uranus being turned evil. Seiya, who had de-transformed, frowned while cursing under his breath. Fredrick had told him about this and had told him not to prevent it from happening. '_I should have prevented this from happening!!_' He yelled in his mind. '_I am going to have a talk with Fredrick about this!'_ and with that he walked away, leaving the senshi too look stare after him, puzzled.

The time gates

"I can't believe that you talked me into letting them capture Sailor Uranus." Seiya said. Fredrick looked at him. "I am sorry about that my prince, I maybe the lord of time, but even I have rules to abide by. I can not just do with the time line as I see fit. If I could the moon kingdom would still exist.

"I know." Seiya said sighting. "So what happens now?"

"Now?" Fredrick asked, repeating his prince's question, "Now we wait. I still have to find the two outer knights and the… the Solar knight. I have already told Chad to return to Tokyo. He should be here tonight at the earliest."

"Andrew?!?!" Seiya exclaimed. "You sure don't give the enemy any chances do you?"

"I am only bringing back your armies, my prince." Fredrick said bowing.

Seiya got up and went to his friend. "I know you do, my friend, and I really appreciate it, having all of my memories back of the past fells good and bad.

Fredrick looked at him, smiling. "It's my pleasure, my liege."

Later that day,

Sailor Uranus looked down at her golden bracelets with an evil smile. Galaxia had given her more power than she had ever thought possible, what had she been thinking before? She smiled to herself. This was going to be easy.

She looked around in the park. She knew that Michelle and Hotaru would be in the park at this time of the day. She glanced at her companions and nodded in the direction of the park. The two other senshi followed her. It didn't take long before they spotted them.

Michelle, Trista and surprisingly Seiya, was sitting near the play ground in the park, talking while Chibi chibi was playing with Seiya's tie

"I can't believe that they took Amara." Michelle said, through the tears that were flowing down her cheeks.

Trista hugged her, "None of us can," she said, "I hope that Galaxia hasn't gotten to her, if so we are in trouble.

"I am afraid it's too late too worry about that, Trista." Seiya said and pointed towards the trio that was headed in their direction.

"Seiya, get Chibi Chibi out of here!" Trista said in a whisper.

"Will do." Seiya said. '_I don't care what Fredrick says. This time I am going to transform!_'

"Neptune Crystal Power! Pluto Crystal power! Michelle and Trista shouted. In a flash, they were in their senshi forms. Neptune marched up to Uranus and looked at her with tears in her eyes. "Traitor!! How could you side with her!?" She demanded. Uranus pushed Neptune back roughly.

"We know how to get a hold of the star seed, you have better back off," Uranus snarled. "I was a fool to follow that stupid leader of yours. Galaxia has showed me something much better. This caught the two senshi off guard, allowing Orion and Lead crow to grab onto Pluto's arms. Pluto struggled with all might, trying to get loose, but it was no use. They held her too tightly.

"Let her go, Uranus!" Neptune shouted, taking a fighting stance. Uranus smiled and gave an evil chuckle. The four of them was engulfed in a golden light. When the light faded, they were gone.

"DAMNIT!!!" Neptune shouted. She then ran in the direction that Seiya had gone.

So how was it? good I hope RnR 5 reviews, please  
TBC in: Chapter 8 – The first battle


	9. Chapter 8 The first battle

Copyrights: Sailor Moon™ and all original characters are copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation, English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment.

Author's note: Since English isn't my native language; please don't flame me for grammar errors. Spelling errors… guess I'll just have to kill off my computer ;;

(Reviewed) – Mainly Amara/Seiya pairing – No flamers AKA don't like, don't read. I write this because I like this couple!

* * *

The Star and the Wind – Book II: The Past Returns 

Chapter 8 – The first battle  
By Pluto Knight  
Copyright © 2002/2004

Serena sat in Darien's apartment, trying to think of something else besides senshi business. She sighted. Much had happened in the last four day after the capture of Amara and Trista. The inner and outer senshi, save for Serena, Rini and Michelle, had been captured by Uranus and Pluto and were now just as evil as their captures. Rei and Ami's old crushes, Chad and Greg, had returned and for some reason, they, Seiya, Darien, and a new guy Anthony, all acted VERY strange. And it puzzled the remaining senshi. Yesterday, when Ami had been taken, Seiya had asked Uranus about something called the fourth talisman. That had completely caught the evil senshi by surprise, especially Uranus and Pluto, who did not know about existence of a fourth talisman. Serena had later asked Seiya about it, but he had said that she already knew.

In the park,

Hotaru had been send down to earth to get yet another star seed for her new monarch. Like the rest of Galaxia's new senshi, Hotaru had bracelets on her hand wrists and a star on her forehead and she looked like a snotty and spoiled brat. Her eyes were cold and emotionless, yet they were shining with evil.

Hotaru shivered as strange feelings shoot through her, when a young man with purple hair walked by her. For a moment, all the evil power and wickedness in Hotaru disappeared. She blinked a few times and turned to look after the guy. He was still walking casually down the road.

"HEY!!" Hotaru yelled after him. The man stopped and looked at her. As he did so memories shoot through her. Memories of this guy and… HER.

Flashback, the planet of Saturn

"Why must you leave me?!?" princess Hotaru cried, as she buried her face in his shirt, soaking it with her tears.

"Taru," he said using his nickname for her, "You know I don't want to leave you either, but I have to for the sake of the universe. When we win this war I promise you I'll come back to you." Eric said, soothingly to a still sobering Hotaru.

"I still don't want you to go!!" she managed to choke out between sobs. Eric leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I give you my word, princess. I will come back to you, and not even death can keep us apart…"

End flash back,

Hotaru just stood there, completely shocked by what she had just remembered. She blinked a few times, realising that the man was now out of sight she began to run in the same direction he had gone. When Hotaru came to the play ground area she stopped, looking around for him angrily. She didn't know why it seemed so important for her to find him. She pushed it aside and continued her search for the rest of the senshi.

The Milky Way,

Amara was lying on her bed inside her quarter, looking at the sealing. She had established her self as general over all the other senshi, since she was the most power full, and as she said 'the most beautiful'. The other generals were Pluto and Mars and Star Healer. Mercury now worked as plan maker, she was to make sure that they would never fail.

But something was nagging her. She couldn't help forget about the 4th talisman that Seiya, god knows how, knew about. What WAS the 4th talisman? And how did a Starlight know about a talisman of the outer planets? She let out a sigh of frustration, and closed her eyes, slipping into a land of forgotten memories.

Amara's dream,

The fields were grassy and trees stood tall and mighty on the open fields out side the Uranian palace. Princess Haruka was sitting in the palace garden, reading and enjoying the warm summer day. She froze and turned around as she heard some one walk up behind her. Haruka twirled around to start yelling at the person who dared to sneak up behind her, but came face to face with…

"Seiya!!" she exclaimed happily as she flung herself into his arms. Seiya laughed. "I take it this means that you have missed me, princess."

Haruka wriggled her nose and frowned deeply, "I told you, I don't like being called princess. It makes my sound snobby and bratty." She said, smacking him on the arm playfully.

Seiya bowed while hiding a smirk, "Please accept my most sincere apology, your Majesty."

"Oh you!!" Haruka yelled, but Seiya silenced her with a passionately kiss. Haruka closed her eyes, snuggling against him. Seiya had been gone for 3 months and she had greatly missed this.

"Haruka, I am afraid I have some bad news." Seiya said as he broke the kiss.

"Why? What happened??"

"King Solaris… he has declared war on the Starlight Kingdom." Seiya said. Haruka looked at him shocked and horrified.

"No!" she yelled, clinging to him, "I am not going to let you go!" She said firmly.

"I am sorry 'Ruka, but my place is with my people, you know that. You would do the same for your people if it came to that, I know you would." He replied.

Haruka turned around, not wanting to look at him. Seiya let out a sigh. He knew that she would react this way… not that he really could blame for it. "So… so when do you leaving?" she asked.

"Tomorrow, I am afraid. The star of Orion has been attacked and is currently occupied by Solaris' forces. My father has ordered that forces are being sent immediately."

"Will I see you at the Moon-ball tonight?" Haruka asked hopefully, turning around to face her lover.

"I'll try to be there." Seiya said. Haruka lowered her head as tears once more started to trickle down her cheeks. Noticing this, Seiya pulled her close kissing her again, as yellow rose petals drifted by in the light summer breeze.

That evening,

The Moon Palace was full of people from all over the solar system. The host and hostess, the King and Queen of the Moon, were sitting on their throne watching as people danced and enjoyed the evening. The Inner and outer princesses just sat on right side of the Ball room, looking extremely bored, sad and worried. Their knights were preparing themselves for their departure to Nexias, one of the stars in Orion's belt.

Haruka sighted and looked at the other princesses. Each of them had hopped that their knights would make it, but as the evening progressed it seemed that they wouldn't.

"I hate this." Setsuna mumbled, "Why do OUR knight's have to go to war? If they go who will be to protect us?"

The others nodded in agreement.

"I can't believe that Endy is going too." Serena complained.

Rei shrugged, "As long as Chadwick doesn't have to go I'll be happy." She said and crossed her arms.

"What about me?" A voice whispered as a pair of hand covered Princess Rei's eyes. "Guess who?"

The other girls gasped. "Chadwick!" They said in unison, and started to ask where their own knights were.

"Easy ladies, they will be here shortly." Chadwick assured them and sat down.

'YES!' was the only word that passed through each princess' head, save for Rei who was too busy kissing Chadwick. Half and hour later, each princess was dancing with her own knight.

"You don't know how happy I am that you made it, Seiya." Haruka said resting her head on his shoulder as they stood out side the moon palace in the starlight.

Seiya smiled and put his hand to his cheek, cupping it. "I think I do, fair princess." Haruka blushed a little at his words. Seiya was the only man who could make her blush. "I have something for you by the way…" He said taking out a square box. Haruka looked at him questioningly.

"What's this?" She asked. Haruka wasn't used to get presents like this.

"Open it." Haruka did so. Upon opening the box she saw a golden necklace with the symbol of Uranus on it. Haruka gasped. It was the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. She wrapped her arms around Seiya and kissed him passionately. "I love you so much, Seiya." She mumbled through the kiss.

"And I love you too, ruka."

The Dream ends

Amara sat up drenched in cold sweat, a few crystal tears slipped down her cheeks. She shivered and looked down at the glowing golden bracelets on her hand wrists. She loved the feeling of all that power they gave her, but she wanted to be with her lover as well. An evil idea popped into her mind. She would capture him and make him evil so that they could be together forever. She nodded. That would most definitely work.

She got up and went to the rest of the senshi's room. She, Pluto, Mars and Star Make had their own rooms, since they were generals, while the others had one.

"I don't get why we have to sit around here?" Rei sneered.

"Neither do I. Looked at us, we are more then enough to capture those snivelling brats." Lita said.

Amara entered the room, "Who wants to go with me to earth and find the rest of the star seeds?"

"I do." Lita, Ami, Rei, Yaten, Taiki and Mina said in unison.

"Ok, let's go then. Uranus Galactic Crystal Power, Make-up!" Amara said and opened up a portal.

Seiya, Artemis, Darien and Anthony, a guy from Seiya's computer class who had also been visited by Fredrick and revealed to be Venus Knight, were sitting in front of the ice cream parlour talking while keeping an eye out on a sleeping Chibi Chibi.

"So what's all this evil senshi stuff about?" Anthony asked his three companions. He too had been having dreams about the past. Fredrick had done a good job in revoking the knights.

"They have been captured and turned evil." Darien said. "Now they seek to destroy the universe.

"My princess? Evil?" Anthony asked shocked. He couldn't imagine princess Minako as being evil, let alone hurt someone, except for monsters.

"Yes, I am afraid so. What's worse is that Amara, Rei, and the other senshi are captured as well.

Seiya nodded as well. He had been shocked when Darien had told him who the princesses were. Seiya had never imagined that the girl he always fought with, Amara, were his princess from so long ago. From what he remembered; Princess Haruka was sweet and kind, though a tomboy like Amara was, and a fighter too. Out of Serena and Darien, Darien was the only one who knew about Seiya being a knight. Darien had known about it even since the incidence at the football course, where Seiya had saved him from Aluminium Siren a few days earlier. That had also been the end of her since Darien had become prince Endymion and helped Seiya send her straight to hell.

Anthony had a disturbed look on his face, "I guess we are going to have to deal with them as we dealt with Solaris in the past, huh?"

"Some what like that, yeah." Seiya said, grimly.

"What time did Chad and the others say they would get here?" Darien asked.

Seiya looked at his watch, "In 15 minutes." He replied shortly.

Uranus gleefully walked down the streets with the other senshi. She couldn't wait to see her love again. Together they would serve evil and bring darkness to the Universe, or so she thought. Luckily, the others hadn't noticed her cheerfulness, other vice they would have started asking questions.

Serena, Michelle Rini and ChibiChibi, had decided to go shopping for a barbeque in the attempt to cheer Serena up a little, while the guys stayed back and prepared everything else. The mall was packed with people that day. It was as if summer sale had started early this year.

"So what else do we need?" Michelle asked.

"Well let's see here… we've got meat, chips, soda, salad, sauce, bread, coal… I can't think of anything more." Serena said.

"Oh no!" Rini said, as she spotted 5 familiar faces.

"What?" Serena and Michelle asked, turning around.

"Help!" Rini muttered. "We have company, and they look too cheerful for comfort."

Michelle pulled out her wand nodding for Serena to do the same, "Neptune Crystal Power, Make-up! Silver Moon Crystal Power, Make-Up"

The ice cream parlour

The guys, now joined by Chad, Ken and Greg, still sat at the ice cream parlour while talking and waiting for four girls to return with their shopping's, when Darien suddenly fell too the ground, clutching his head tightly, clearly being in tremendous amount of pain.

"Darien!?!" the four guys exclaimed.

"What the hell is wrong with him!?" Chad asked.

"Se… Serena has transformed…" Darien mumbled as the pain slowly stopped, still holding his head.

"So they are here…" Greg said slowly.

"Let's go and give them a hot welcome," Chad said with a small smirk.

"I agree," Ken said, "Inner and outer princesses or not, they are now working for the forces of evil and they must be stopped before they hurt any innocent people."

"What are you guys talking about?" Three very confused cats' asked.

The six men looked at one another and nodded, ignoring the cats. It was time, time for then to reveal themselves to the enemy, their princess and her daughter.

'_Planet of Starlight, by my right of succession I call upon your mighty power!_' Seiya thought.

'_Planet of Mars, I call upon your power!_' Chad thought.

'_Planet of Venus, I call upon your power!_' Anthony thought.

'_Planet of Mercury, I call upon your power!_' Greg thought.

'_Planet of Jupiter, I call upon your power!_' Ken thought.

'_Planet of Earth by my right of succession I call upon your might and strength!_ Darien thought, taking out his symbolic red rose.

They were engulfed in silver light. Their clothes melted away and war replaced by light armour, one their left side hang a sword loosely and was covered from view under a large and thick brown skin cloak. Their gloves were also made of skin. The two moon cats looked in awe and shock at the knights as memories of the past rushed into their minds.

"The Starlight Knights" Luna muttered.

"Yes, it is them alright." Artemis said. "I hope Galaxia is insured." He snickered remembering what happened to the last evil forces who messed with the Starlight Knights.

"Well, well, well is it isn't the pitiful remaining of the light?" Jupiter's voice dripped with malice and sarcasm.

"So?" Michelle asked boldly. She knew it would only take these 5 senshi a moment to kill all of them.

Uranus smirked, "So? So we grab us another star seed what else?" she said gleefully and reached for Serena.

"You will not!! Jupiter sword electrifies!!" Jupiter knight's voice boomed as he and the other knights appeared.

"UAHHHHH! Uranus yelled as she was sent flying backwards into the rest of the senshi. The immediately sat up and looked around wildly for the source of the attack.

"Who and where are you?!? An enraged Sailor Venus screamed.

"I will not tolerate that you hurt innocent people, trying to force your narrow minded little world down of the rest of the universe." A, too Uranus, familiar voice said.

Uranus' eyes flickered with love as she recognised the voice. Her knight was here.

"I can't say that we really care if you tolerate it or not." Star Healer said.

"I am the beautiful and elegant sailor senshi, sailor Star Maker, and demand that you show yourselves."

"If you insist, Lady Healer." Another voice said, as five shadows jumped down from the top level of the mall. The senshi narrowed their eyes.

"I will not allow you to harm the princess of the Moon, senshi, no matter what." The Starlight Knight said.

Endymion went over to Sailor moon and wrapped his cap in front of her protectively.

The evil senshi, ChibiChibi Neptune and Sailor Moon all gasped. What was going on?

"Dad, the Starlight Knights!?!?" Sailor Chibimoon exclaimed shocked to see her father dressed as a knight. In the future she had only seen him like this once and that was when the Dark Moon Kingdom had made their first attack on Crystal Tokyo.

The evil senshi looked at the men in front of them in shock and anger.

"So you still love that stupid Moon Princess is that it, huh Starlight Knight, is it?" Sailor Uranus spoke with venom, pain, anger and hatred toward Serena who she was convinced had stolen her knight's heart, since he was protecting her. "I don't like this kind of disrespect and unfaithfulness. I am still the princess you are ordered to protect and love."

The Starlight Knight looked at her, raising an eyebrow, "Ordered? What in gods name have Galaxia done to you, Uranus?"

"It's Haruka too you, I AM the princess of Uranus." Uranus snapped.

"As you wish… your highness." The Starlight Knight said mockingly.

His reply only made Uranus angrier. "YOU LOVE ME, ME, ME AND ONLY ME!!" she screamed, the golden bracelets started to glow even more.

"No, I don't love you. My princess, the one I fell in love with, is loving, kind, warm, caring and she would never hurt her friends OR princess in any way, let alone betray her. I don't know what Galaxia has done or said to you, Uranus, but it will never happen so forget it." The Starlight Knight said, shaking his head. "Do you really think I would leave Serenity, Endymion, her daughter or my friends for those bracelets? That has got to be the joke of the year. The least you could do is think before you talk, that would be an improvement. You may have not have had any difficulty betraying your oath as a senshi, but won't break my knight oath. Not even for you, and especially not for those bracelets of yours."

Haruka's eyes darkened. "Fine! Keep your narrow minded ideals and your pathetic friends, for all the good it will do you. You will loose in the end; Chaos shall rule!!!" She yelled, "Galactic World Shake!"

The attack caught The Starlight Knight off guard, sending him flying backwards.

"NOOOO!" Serena, who now remembered who Seiya really was, cried out and dashed to his side. "How could you, you monster!?!" Serena screamed as tears poured down her cheeks. Endymion looked back at Uranus with anger burning in his eyes. "Knights!!" He cried. The 4 men instantly drew their swords, holding them up in front of their faces.

"Guardian Retaliation!!" the 4 men yelled in unison. The attack was swift and painful as intended and it did its job well, causing the senshi to fall to the ground in pure pain.

"Venus Love and Galactica Shock!" Sailor Venus yelled, sending her love chain at Mars Knight. The knight just grabbed the chain and yanked it, causing Venus to fall forward. The Starlight Knight sat up and looked at the senshi, anger in his eyes.

"Nomian, appear!!" He called out as he got up from the ground. The silver sword appeared in the air in front of him. He grasped the sword and was immediately engulfed in a light. When the light faded, small changes had happened to his clothes. The out lines of his cloak were now gold and his gloves were white instead of brown as they were before. For some reason, seeing this sword, made the senshi, both good and evil, back away slowly. The knights, including Darien, just smiled at the site of the sword.

"This is where it ends." The Starlight Knight said, raising his sword to the sky.

"I don't think so," Mercury snarled, "Mercury bubble blast!" Everything went hazy. When the bubbles disappeared, Neptune was gone; another senshi was lost.

WOW!!! That was a long one. Hope you guys like it  
TBC in: Chapter 9 – Legends of old


	10. Chapter 9 Legends of old

Copyrights: Sailor Moon™ and all original characters are copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation, English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment.

Author's note: Since English isn't my native language; please don't flame me for grammar errors. Spelling errors… guess I'll just have to kill off my computer ;;

(Reviewed) – Mainly Amara/Seiya pairing – No flamers AKA don't like, don't read. I write this because I like this couple!

* * *

The Star and the Wind – Book II: The Past Returns 

Chapter 9 – Legends of old  
By Pluto Knight  
Copyright © 2002/2004

It was late in the evening when Seiya and the other guys, save for Darien, left Serena's house. They had gone through with the barbeque, but it had been over shadowed by Michelle's capture.

The Milky Way,

The senshi returned to Galaxia's castle, carrying a still struggling Sailor Neptune with them. All of them were still confused about what had just happened, who those men had been. Uranus only remembered one of those knights, Seiya.

"Do we take her to Galaxia now?" Venus asked. Uranus didn't answer her. She just walked away as she tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Come one, lets taker Neptune here to her new Monarch. You will love your new life, Michelle." Taiki said. Neptune just looked at her in horror.

When Uranus entered her room, she threw herself on the bed and cried her heart out while the bracelets glowed. She couldn't believe that Seiya had fallen for that Moon brat. God! How she wanted to kill her for taking what was hers. She slammed her fist into the pillow. Uranus thought back to what he has said earlier.

Flash back

"No, I don't love you. My princess, the one I fell in love with, is loving, kind, warm, caring and she would never hurt her friends OR princess in any way, let alone betray her. I don't know what Galaxia has done or said to you, Uranus, but it will never happen so forget it." The Starlight Knight said, shaking his head. "Do you really think I would leave Serenity, Endymion, her daughter or my friends for those bracelets? That has got to be the joke of the year. The least you could do is think before you talk, that would be an improvement. You may have not have had any difficulty betraying your oath as a senshi, but won't break my knight oath. Not even for you, and especially not for those bracelets of yours."

End Flashback

Uranus eyes turned dark once again. 'This whole planet will pay for my suffering!' she thought to herself. 'But I am not going to give up so easily.' She got up and went to put on a sexy dress, high heels, make up, and sat her hair. "Now, he cannot push me away. He will see things my way!" she told herself.

Meanwhile,

In Galaxia's throne room, Michelle had just been given the Golden Bracelets. The jewels in them were glowing green and powerful energy was running through her. She loved the felling of it and it tickled slightly in stomach.

"My queen," Neptune said as she bowed down in front of Galaxia. "I await your orders." Galaxia looked at her gleefully.

At that moment Amara walked in and bowed to her queen. Galaxia nodded, while the others just stared at her. Neptune narrowed her eyes. Amara NEVER used make up. The dress was also a rarity "My queen?" She asked, looking at Galaxia.

"I am very pleased with your progress, Uranus. Now all we need is to capture the last Star Seed. When that is done, darkness will slowly eat the pathetic people on earth. However, I am worried. Aluminium Siren tells me that an old enemy of mine has returned.

"Who is he?" Jupiter asked.

"His name is Seiya and he's the prince of the Starlight Kingdom, a very powerful kingdom that once was part of the Galactic alliance, an alliance that came way before the Silver Alliance. The alliance consisted of 5 Kingdoms, The Moon Kingdom, The Sun Kingdom, The Earth Kingdom, The Starlight Kingdom and a small, yet incredibly powerful, kingdom by the name of Orion."

The senshi's mouths hung open at that information.

Galaxia continued, "A little more then a 1000 years ago, I tried to conquer the universe just like now. But the Starlight prince stopped me. Captured all my senshi, striped them of their powers and send them to the diamond mines on a star called Alfa.

"Then what do we do? Do we just capture and bring them here?" Pluto asked. Galaxia looked at her, "First off, they will be expecting such attempt from our part, not to mention that they can resist the power of Chaos. Second, the last time I fought with some one from the Starlight Kingdom I was sealed away, doomed to a long sleep."

"How!?" Neptune asked, angry at what had been done towards her new Monarch.

Galaxia looked at her with narrowed eyes, which made Neptune back away, and said, "They used the powers of the 5 crystals… and sealed me away for 6000 years. The senshi gasped. The thought of being sealed away scared them immensely.

'I know Seiya won't do that to me!' Uranus thought to herself.

"The only thing we can do is try to capture them and brainwash them, making them forget who they are." Galaxia said, more like an order then an encouragement

"I'll set up a plan right away, my queen." Mercury said and curtsied.

The other senshi nodded and returned to their quarters, save for Uranus who went to earth.

Seiya unlocked the door to his apartment and walked in. It had been a long and tiring day and all he wanted was to go to bed with a cup of coffee, read a few pages of his book and then get a peaceful slumber. About an hour and a half later he was sleeping, dreaming yet again about the past. But the dream was not as peaceful as he had could have wished for it to be.

Seiya's dream,

He was covered in a misty fog, looking at 5 people in front of him. 4 of them were men and one was female, all of them were dressed elegantly with, for the men's part, swords, armour and capes. The woman was wearing a white sailor senshi uniform with a cape down her back and she held a long glaive that had the shape of a crescent moon. On the inside of the moon sat a glowing crystal. Her boots was white and ended just below her knees. Unlike the modern senshi Seiya knew about, himself included, the woman's tiara wasn't sitting of her fore head but on her head like a crown. It was also made of diamond that blinked like the stars in the universe.

"Welcome, Starlight Prince, to the Galactic council." The woman said. "My name is Selenity and I am the guardian of the Moon."

"Guardian of the Moon?" Seiya repeated questioningly.

"Yes." The woman replied, smiling warmly at him.

Seiya nodded, "Why am I here, my lady?" He asked politely, normally he would just have demanded a lot of information but for some reason he couldn't get himself to be rude or insulting.

"You are here because the situation of the universe calls for the return of the Knights of Justice." The woman replied.

"The Knight's of Justice?" Seiya repeated. "Who are they?"

"They are the guardians of the universe." One of the men answered. "For countless of millennia's, The Knights of Justice have made sure that evil would never prevail. We have always made sure that events would take place so that evil would be defeated in the end. This time is no exception, Shadow Galactica has, as you no doubly have noticed, captured the guardian senshi of the planets in our solar system. This calls for… lets just say that we will have to use a tad of coldness as well."

"Go on" Seiya said. The woman continued, "We have dealt with Shadow Galactica before, but we only managed to seal her away, though for 6000 years."

"Are you suggesting that I am to seal my love and Princess away along with her friends?" Seiya asked rising and eyebrow in suspicion, "Because if that is what you are, then you are wasting your time. I plan on getting my princess out of there and deal with Galaxia as I dealt with evil in the old days."

"No, Prince Seiya, that's not what we are suggesting. I know that you love the Princess of Uranus more then anything else in the whole universe and that you would go through water and fire for her, but you need to accept the fact that she is now Shadow Galactica's general and a servant of a terrible evil. Shadow Galactica's only wish is to bring darkness and peril to all races and what better way is there then too use the guardians of light and then let them see the peril, chaos and destruction they have helped bring forth.  
She has done so in the past, you know. Captured guardian Senshi from all over the universe and then, when she are done using them to destroy everything they love, she sets them free to live with the pain and knowledge of their doing. For them too be hated, too be swallowed by the darkness, growing cold and evil and then why they are consumed by it she returns to rally them as her loyal servants. The Sailor Anima Mates are clear examples of this. No one wanted these once good, loving, caring, and justice minded guardian senshi. With no place for them to live they were picked up by Galaxia as her servants under the promise that they would regain what they once had if they would follow her, aid her in collecting the Star Seeds.  
The same goes for Princess Haruka. The emotional turmoil she has been put in by the dreams has made her normal strong points falter. For Shadow Galactica, the senshi was VERY easy to corrupt. Undoubtedly, she removed their Sailor Crystals, or Star Seeds, from them first to make them even weaker and easier to corrupt."

"I know, and don't you think for one moment that I won't kill her if it's needed, but not before every little bit of option his been tried first. My father once told me that one life isn't worth the lives of millions and I still don't think that it is, but love doesn't mean a thing unless you try to make those that want darkness see the light." His words left a moment of silence.

"Tell me… young prince. Do you remember the Starlight Crystal?"

Seiya looked at him for a moment, "Yes, I do. It's my family's heirloom." Seiya tried to see why the man's voice sounded so familiar. "I know you from somewhere… don't I?"

"I believe that you do… my dear nephew." The voice said. The man walked into the light and revealed a man with long beard and hair.

To say that Seiya was shocked was an understatement. "Uncle!?" He stammered out. "But how, Beryl killed you?!?"

"I know. She was a very vengeful woman, her and Metallia.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? And what is all this about The Knights of Justice, aren't they just a myth?"

"No, The Knights of Justice is not a myth. When I was alive I was one of them and the wielder of the Starlight Crystal. My 4 companions here are the old keepers of Justice and keepers of the 4 other crystals; The Silver Crystal, The Golden Sun Crystal, The Golden Earth Crystal and The Galaxy Crystal. Now it is time for a new generation of Justice Knights to appear with you as the leader."

Seiya blinked a few time. "Your already know two of them, Endymion and Serenity. The two others are Andrew, the young man that works at the game arcade and Artemis." The Knight of the Sun said.

"Artemis? The only Artemis I know is... You have got to be joking." Seiya asked shocked.

"No, I am not. Queen Serenity turned her two royal advisors into Cats because King Solaris wanted to kill them," Seiya's eyes darkened at the mentioning of that name. He hated Solaris for what he had done to his home planets and the Silver Alliance, "in order to protect them from him. Andrew is the prince of the Sun and Artemis is the wielder of the Galaxy Crystal."

"And speaking of cats… Stardust, someone is here to see you." Queen Serenity called, smiling. A little black cat with a white nose and paws jumped out of the shadows and up into Seiya's arms.

"Star… Stardust??" Seiya stammered out.

"Hai, my prince!" The female cat said, happily to finally be united with her charge.

Meanwhile,

Amara walked down the street heading towards Seiya's apartment where she was convinced that she could find him. The cold nabbed hard in her bare skin. She wished that Seiya was here so that he could keep her warm and protect her from the cold. But he no longer loved her, but that moon brat. Amara's eye brows twitched at the mere thought of Seiya being in the moon brat's arms. Amara swore that was one thing that would NEVER happen.

Seiya's apartment,

Seiya had just woken up from his dream and was now standing in his kitchen drinking a glass of water and trying to compensate for the sweat that was still pouring down his forehead, while Stardust was sitting on the floor looking up at him. He put down the glass firmly and went to the balcony window to get some fresh air. The moon was full and the sky was clear that night. Not one cloud in sight. From his window he could see a girl walking the streets. He knew exactly who it was because his guardian cat, Stardust, had told him that he could expect them soon.

* * *

The lord of cliff-hangers strikes back R n R  
TBC in: Chapter 10 – Returned Memories, Tale of the Past 


	11. Chapter 10 Returned Memories, Tale of

Copyrights: Sailor Moon™ and all original characters are copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation, English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment.

Author's note: Since English isn't my native language; please don't flame me for grammar errors. Spelling errors… guess I'll just have to kill off my computer ;;

(Reviewed) – Mainly Amara/Seiya pairing – No flamers AKA don't like, don't read. I write this because I like this couple!

* * *

The Star and the Wind – Book II: The Past Returns

Chapter 10 – Returned Memories, Tale of the Past  
By Pluto Knight  
Copyright © 2002/2004

The Milky Way,

Hotaru was sound asleep in her bed while dreaming. She dreamed about the Silver Millennium and one of the Saturn Kingdom's monthly balls. This particular ball was being held in the honour of Princess Hotaru's 17th year old birthday.

She was standing in a ball room while looking around sadly, looking for someone. Hotaru sighted. Or though it had only been 2 months since she had last seen Eric, it still seemed like eternity. 'Where are you?' she thought to herself.

"He's not here?" Her father asked as he walked up to her. Hotaru shrug her head and let out a depressed sight. "No, he's not. He better show up soon, or I am going to seriously hurt him." She said firmly. Her father only laughed.

"I am sure that he's absolutely terrified, dear." Her father said between laughs. Hotaru glared at him, clearly not pleased with the fact that her father was finding all this amusing.

"Dad! It's not funny!" she cried. Her father gave a small chuckle at his daughter's behaviour. "You remind me of your mother when I went away to fight with the king of the stars.

Hotaru nodded. "I just wish that Eric would be here," She said, "I really miss him, dad...

Eric entered the ball room, telling the announcer not to say a word about his arrival. The man smiled at Eric as he looked for Hotaru and the man pointed in the direction Hotaru and her father was standing. As Eric approached them, he could hear that they were talking about him. He smiled. 'She thinks I have forgotten about her birthday, huh. This should be fun.'

... "Why did he have to go anyways? I mean there are plenty of other knights who can fight Beryl."

"That's true, dear princess. But Beryl is a vindictive old witch who will stop at nothing in order to win." A soft and warm voice said. Hotaru twirled around, coming face too face with Eric. "You made it!!" She cried happily, and threw her arms around his neck, making a scene that earned glances and chuckles from the other guests attending the ball.

"Of course I came, taru. Did you doubt that?" Eric asked and gave her a smile. Hotaru blushed slightly and buried her face in his jacket, not wanting to let go of him. "I love you, Eric. She mumbled.

"I love you too, taru, very, very much." Eric replied and wrapped his arms around her in a loving embrace.

Dream ends

Hotaru sat straight up and looked around, blinking the tears away. "Eric..." she mumbled. "What is going on here?"

Darien's apartment, early evening

"You better not eat that cookie, Serena!!" Rini yelled and she leaped onto Serena, as the older girl tried to move away hurriedly, causing the 8 men were sitting in Darien's living room too sweat drop. They were talking about what they were going to do about the senshi and Galaxia. The number of attacks made by the evil senshi had increased dramatically over the last four weeks and now innocent people had been killed because of the evil senshi's pursuit for Serena's Star Seed.

"So who's left?" Andrew asked.

"We still need to find the last two outer knights." Darien said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Yes, we do. Got any ideas, Seiya?" Chad asked.

"Do the senshi know who we are yet??" Anthony asked.

"How can they? They don't even remember ever having guardians or lovers for that matter. I wish blue would go back too be herself again." Greg said, using his old nickname for Ami.

"Amara knows that I am the Prince of the Stars." Seiya said.

The others looked at him in shock. Seiya continued, "My fear is that they will be coming for Serena and Rini next."

"Why?" Greg asked.

"Because…. She thinks that Serena and I is a couple. Apparently she doesn't remember that Serena is my niece. Darien frowned, remembering how Raye used to have a huge crush on him, even though he didn't really see her as a girlfriend, but more as a good friend.

"Fredrick, you are very quite. Is something wrong?" Andrew asked.

"Both yes and no. Serena how would you like to go and say hello to some old friends who are currently here on earth. I am sure they wouldn't mind saying hello to their prince's niece." Fredrick said, looking at Serena, who was pilled on the floor with Rini on top of her, fighting for the last cookie.

"Umm… sure." Serena replied, getting up from the floor.

"And who might those friends be?" Seiya inquired, while raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Adam and Eric, Seiya."

"Oh." Seiya replied. Fredrick and Serena got up and walked towards the door.

"Want me to come with you?" Darien asked. Fredrick turned to look at him and replied, "No thanks, Darien. There are others who are on tonight's list of people to keep an eye out on." Then he and Serena walked out the door, heading towards the park.

Chad and Anthony sighted. "That guy sure hasn't changed at all since the Silver Millennium. He sure doesn't try to hide that he's from Pluto." Chad said. The others nodded.

The Milky Way,

The senshi were standing in the throne room. Galaxia had called them there because she wanted to know about the progression of getting the final Star Seed, but none of the senshi really knew what to say. The inner senshi still wore bandages. The last battle with Serena and the knights had caused them not only to loose, but get seriously injured as well. And their wounds didn't heal as fast as they used to.

"I want those Star Seed, not excuses." Galaxia said angrily, "You have so much power and still you cannot defeat those weaklings." The senshi just looked at her.

"It's not like they don't know how to fight." Mars said in self defence. "I don't know how that meatball head has gotten so much stronger, but she sure has become a lot faster and stronger."

"Yeah," Michelle said, "And then there are those knights…"

"SILENCE!" Galaxia yelled. "I want those Star Seeds, not lame excuses!"

Uranus looked at Galaxia like she didn't really take what she said seriously. "What so important about those Star Seeds anyway? Why not just start to conquer this world?"

Galaxia looked at her and sighted angrily. "Do you even hear what I say? Before I… we have the seeds we are…."

"Umm… Not to interrupt you, my queen. But where are Star Maker and Star Healer?" Sailor Mars asked. Galaxia stopped talking and blinked a few times. She hadn't even noticed that the two Starlight senshi were absent. "I thought I told all of you to report here." She said.

The senshi nodded.

"I think they went down on earth." Sailor Venus said.

"Something must have happen to them." Jupiter said, slamming her fist into her palm.

"Find them." Galaxia said shortly, as she narrowed her eyes.

The senshi bowed and hurried out of the throne room.

"So let's go down to earth and find them." Michelle said.

"Yeah, and if we see those weaklings we'll kick their ass!!! Mars, Venus, Saturn and Jupiter yelled.

"Then lets go," Amara said, smirking evilly. 'If I see you Seiya, you will be mine this time and you will forget all about that irritating and weakling Moon Princess.' She thought.

Streets of Tokyo

Serena and Fredrick were slowly making their way down the half crowded streets of Tokyo. It was no surprise that there were so many people on the streets and in the shops. After all, Christmas was only 1½ week away.

"So where are we going, Fredrick?" Serena asked, as the two of them walked down the street towards the park.

"I'll tell you when we get to a more private place," Fredrick replied. Serena nodded; she didn't want them to talk about senshi stuff in the middle of a Tokyo street where hundreds of people could hear them.

"Now we can talk a bit more freely, my princess." Fredrick said as they entered the park, "I talked with Darien and Seiya about this earlier today and both of them agrees that it's time for this to be revealed to you, Serenity. Sailor Pluto would indeed have my head if she knew what I am about to do."

"What do you mean?" Serena asked stopping.

Fredrick didn't reply at first but opened up a portal, stepping through it, "Come. I'll show you." He said, motioning for Serena to follow him. She stood there for a few seconds and then stepped through the portal as well.

At the Time Gates

"I am not sure exactly how much you remember of the past, Serenity. But as I said before, it is time for you to have your full memories. There are a lot of things you need to know; especially about the old alliances of our universe and the sudden… change… in relationship between Sailor Uranus and Seiya Kou." Fredrick said, as images were presented in front of her, much like a movie. Serena looked at them with slowly growing wide eyes.

"You see, when the universe was young and frail; powerful and evil forces sought to rule the universe much as they still do. They came dangerously close to success in the beginning, because the universe was basically left undefended against the evil forces. The various kingdoms could not agree on uniting against this common foe and drive it back with force. Your mother, Queen Serenity…" Fredrick paused for a moment, "… her father was deeply concerned with these events and the ever growing threat by the dark forces, so in an act of… pure desperation… he arranged for a meeting between the Moon- and the mighty Starlight Kingdom, Seiya's home planet. Your father, King Tranquillity, hoped to make an alliance between these two kingdoms to ensure that the Solar System would be able too fight the forces of evil. He was a very successful man. Not only did he make the alliance but your mother also married Seiya's uncle, who was a young man at the time. You, as you no doubt have guessed already, were the only child of that marriage, for your father was killed fighting the armies that a young prince Seiya would later on send directly back too hell where they came from."

Fredrick looked at Serenity who was still looking at the image display before her. He cleared his throat and continued, "Not long after the forming of the Galactic Alliance, as the alliance between the Moon- and the Starlight Kingdom was called, did another kingdom join in; the kingdom the Sun. This event completely isolated the inner and outer planets, leaving them with no allies at all and woundable as well as easy targets because it was very unlikely that the Galactic Alliance would aid them if they were attacked. This was mostly because of the attitude they had put up towards the Moon Kingdom when it had proposed an alliance." Serena looked at Fredrick as he sat down.

"I thought the inner and outer planets and the Moon were joined in the Silver Alliance." Serena said, sitting down as the images stopped and vanished.

Fredrick nodded, "There were and are, but that didn't happen until much later; a thousand years to be precise. By now the evil forces had a kingdom of their own and were lead by a man called King Solaris, a traitorous royalty from the Earth Kingdom who had embraced the power of evil. He ordered that the inner and outer planets were to be conquered at all cost and the young princesses there made servants of evil. Through manipulation he managed to 'start' wars between the inner and outer planets; wars that threatened to put the whole solar system on fire. The moon tried to bring peace between these kingdoms again, but it was in vain. The Moon and Sun asked the Starlight Kingdom to help them. They agreed but at the same time informed them that key government members on the inner and outer members were under the influence of the Dark Kingdom.  
After years of death and destruction, the wars were finally put to an end, the traitors exposed and captured. The inner and outer planets were shocked and horrified over that they had been manipulated into the wars and to prevent such from ever happening again they formed the Silver alliance." Fredrick let out a sight at the mixed feelings that the memories brought forth.

"How did Amara… Princess Haruka and Seiya meet?" Serena asked.

Fredrick gave a warm chuckle. "He disguised himself as a huntsman and went to Uranus, asking the Uranian king for a job. The king of Uranus had never met the Princes of the Stars and he didn't know Seiya either so Seiya was given the huntsmen job.  
Princess Haruka didn't like him too begin with and the fact that she was engaged too marry some prince she had never met before didn't make things better. She was angry, sad and depressed, but slowly fell into the deep sea of love the more time she spent with Seiya. Her mother, who hadn't met the Starlight prince either, didn't know who Seiya really was. She feared that he would ruin the wedding between Haruka and her chosen prince and had Seiya put in prison until the wedding was properly ended. Haruka was devastated and one the day of the wedding, when the Starlight Ambassador came to congratulate Princess Haruka and join in the celebration, he saw a crystal necklace with a star pendant, a royal order, which Seiya had given her on her 14th birthday. He immediately demanded to see the person who had given her that necklace. The revealing of who Seiya was came as a shock to everyone BUT the ambassador who had been told about this by Seiya's father. However, Haruka was not pleased. She felt betrayed, deceived and ran off, not wanting to face any of it – especially not Seiya."

Serena stated at Fredrick open mouthed, "That doesn't sound like Amara at all!" She exclaimed shocked.

"I know," Fredrick replied with a laugh, "Thought Princess Haruka is a tomboy and a fighter, she is more girlish then Amara is. Her cousin, Princess Michiru, teased Princess Haruka with it constantly since all the princesses could see that she was deeply in love with Seiya – even when they only knew him as being a huntsman. Seiya is the one who taught Haruka to fight with a sword. Her mother wouldn't hear a word about Haruka wanting to learn how to fight like a knight."

"Then why did Haruka become a senshi. She fights there, what is the difference??" Serena asked.

"Haruka didn't become a senshi until she was 16 and by then Seiya had already taught her how to handle a sword. Before you ladies became senshi, your mothers held the powers as guardian senshi of their respective planets." Fredrick explained. Serena nodded her head, though still being very confused.

"You said before that King Solaris ruled the Dark Kingdom and was killed by Seiya. I thought the Dark Kingdom was ruled by Queen Beryl and Queen Metallia." Serena said.

Fredrick nodded, "Yes, he did. Two years after the forming of the Silver Alliance, the Dark Kingdom invaded the Orion's belt, a key point of valuable interests for the Starlight Kingdom. The Starlight Kingdom sent a massive force there, settling it all in one battle. Seiya killed Solaris, but was badly wounded himself. Only because your mother healed him with the Silver Crystal did he survive. Queen Metallia took over after King Solaris. Beryl was a lady of Earth who courted Prince Endymion and so was the four Dark General. Metallia invaded the Earth in secrecy, slowly corrupting people there until she had good strong army. They she waged her war, her revolution against the Earth Kingdom. She also attacked the Sun before anyone one could act and when the Silver Alliance did act, it was too late. One by one, the inner and outer planets fell to the power of the Dark Kingdom and many knights were turned into Death Knights as they were called back then, mostly because of the fact that it was only their bodies that was left. The souls had been killed and disposed of."

Serena looked horrified at Fredrick, "That's horrible!!"

"That was the methods of the Dark Kingdom." He replied and got up, walking towards Serena," It's time for you to fully remember the past and learn about a few things from the future, like the senshi form of Neo Queen Serenity." Serena gasped at his words, but suddenly passed out; falling into a deep sleep, remembering memories she'd never imagined she had.

Somewhere in Tokyo

Adam sat abruptly up in is bed. He had been dreaming about a beautiful girl with shoulder length aqua green hair and green eyes, dressed in a long silk gown with see through-sleeves that matched her hair colour. She looked like an angel to him. In the dream, he had witnessed her death and pain as her whole world had been destroyed. And every time he dreamed about her, she would call out to him, begging him to save her, though he didn't know from what. Adam turned and looked at the green digits on the clock on his night table. It was a quarter past 4 in the morning. He let out a sight and got out of bed, walking towards the kitchen to get something to drink.

'I wonder what those damn dreams are all about. For some reason they remind me of something I know I should remember. The question is what?' he thought to himself. Putting the glass on the kitchen table, he walked to the balcony of his apartment. 'If only my uncle were here. He would probably know what to make of the dreams…' He snapped his fingers and took a book, "How to read and decipher dreams" from a shelf that held other books like Shakespeare, Stephen King and many other authors. He flipped through the pages rapidly until he got to the chapter he was looking for. 'I sure am glad I listened to my uncle and his occult stuff.' Adam thought to himself, as he read through the pages.

_»Dreams are products of our own subconscious. We often link them to the impulses we receive on a daily basis. It can be anything from experiences we with our own body to things we see in the TV. But dreams can also be a sign of something we think we have seen, experienced or even lived through in past lives – simple reincarnation. The feeling we often link to Déjà vu can, but doesn't necessarily have to, be a figure of our own imagination. In other words: Dreams can be something we might have lived through in a previous life, or a premonition of the future.«_

Adam blinked a few time. He didn't really know what to think and his mind was way too tired to comprehend what he had just read. "Re-incarnation, huh? I wonder what will be next; Huge monsters with long fangs and claws?" He mumbled to himself and put the book back on the shelf as he thought back to his dreams....

Flash back

Adam was walking down the halls of the Moon Palace towards the Queens chambers. He had just been informed that the Kingdom of Neptune had been attacked by General Jadeite's Dark Kingdom forces. It had been a devastating attack and princess Michiru had barely survived. Sadly, her parents hadn't. They had been the victims of Jadeite's killing spree. He him self had just gotten back from a trip to Orion and a meeting at the Starlight Council. Adam entered the throne room, where the Moon Queen, Moon princess, and the members of the Silver Galactic Council. The Council had decided to make Adam Michiru's guardian, something that Michiru herself didn't know about…. yet.

Adam knocked on the door and entered the throne room.

"Welcome, Adam. It's a pleasure to see you again." Queen Serenity said. Adam bowed.

"Good afternoon, your majesty. Your brother sends his best. The Starlight Council had decided to declare war on the Negaverse on the basis of what happened today." Adam said. Everyone in the throne room gasped. The Starlight Kingdom was well known for its peaceful ways of life and rarely went to war, if ever. So this news was quite a shock for the royalties of the Silver Alliance.

"That's quite…. some news." The Moon Queen replied, regaining her composure. This council also have some news for you to hear as well."

"I am listening." Adam replied shortly. He wasn't known for his long speeches. The Moon queen nodded and looked towards The King of Venus.

"I think it's safe to say that Princess Michiru relationship with you is more then just being friends," Adam frowned at the kings words, but choose to say nothing, "And that is one of the reasons why we have chosen to do as we do know… Lord of Neptune."

"Lord?!?" Adam asked, "Of Neptune?? How? Why?"

"Yes," the King of Mars said, "We know that Princess Michiru is deeply in love with you, and you in her, I can imagine. That is why we have decided to make you the Knight Commander of Neptune… if you want too of course."

Princess Serenity looked at Adam, pleadingly. Adam noticed this, but he was still at a complete loss of words. "I… I don't know what to say, your majesties. After all, I am a Knight Commander of the Star Alliance.

"Please Adam, I beg you. With her parents and Kingdom gone, you are the only one Michiru has left that she can turn too for comfort."

Adam looked down on the floor. "I understand that, Princess, but I can't leave my prince either. My loyalty lies with him and the Star Alliance."

"You will still, but you will also have the powers of Neptune." The King of Pluto said.

"Plus you will be able to protect Michiru more effectively. Beryl will come for her. That is something you can be very sure off. She will stop at nothing in order to get what she wants, no matter how many lives she will have to take." The Mercury King said.

Adam nodded, "I accept your offer. I will protect Michiru."

The Moon queen nodded. "Then by my right as queen and leader of the Silver Alliance, I here by grant you the power, strength and ability to forever protect Princess Michiru of the Kingdom of Neptune." Adam was briefly bathed in an aqua green light. When the light faded, his sword held a green crystal on top of the handle and had an inscription engraved on the sword blade. Around his neck hang the Talisman of Neptune. Upon his command, this talisman would show the truth – it was the talisman of truth."

Later that day…

As Adam quietly entered the room where Michiru where sleeping peacefully. She had bruises on her face and was wrapped in bandages. Adam clenched his hands into fists at the sigh of her laying there in that state. Jadeite would pay dearly for this that was for sure. He walked to the side of the bed and took her hand, kissing it lightly not wanting to wake her up. Michiru stirred in her sleep as she called out for her parents. Images of what had occurred earlier back on Neptune kept spinning in her mind.

"Shhhhhh, its okay Michiru it's all over. You are safe now." Adam said soothingly. Tears started to fall freely down Michiru's cheeks. Adam let out a sight. 'Poor girl, having gone through all this.' Adam thought sadly. He hated to see his love like this. He gave her a kiss on her forehead and left the room.

End Flash back

Adam sat up on the couch, drenched in cold sweat. This dream had been way different from all the others he had been having. He looked down on his hands and saw a ring. A ring with an aqua green diamond attached to it. The diamond was glowing in the semi dark room, illuminating the nearby surroundings. 'What the hell is going on here?!? Why do I suddenly wear a ring from my dreams?? I must be hallucinating or something. My dreams can't be for real, it's impossible.

_"You are the first Knight of the __kingdom__ of __Neptune__, Knight Commander of the Starlight Prince and princes Michiru of __Neptune__'s fiancé and guardian." _A soft, female voice said. Adam looked around for the source of the voice. And suddenly old spells, more memories, years of hard training and fighting skills popped into his mind.

"Who are you?" he demanded, walking towards the source of the voice, revealing to be a beautiful woman with aqua green hair that ended on the middle of her back.

_"I am sorry… my lord. Please, I beg you, you must free my dear daughter from the hold evil has on her."_ She said.

"What evil? I don't understand. Is it King Solaris again? Prince Seiya destroyed him and his ilk a long time ago." Adam said. He was beyond confused and the sudden burst of half memories didn't help at all.

_"No… Adam. King Solaris is gone and so is the Dark Kkingdom, to the best of my knowledge at least. No, this enemy is called Chaos and has cast a magical spell on Michiru and the other senshi that courts princess Serenity. They are now evil, save for Serenity." _Adam frowned. His princess was now evil!?! "And where might this… Chaos be?"

_"The Milky Way. If it sounds familiar then it's because King Solaris used to have a base there." The lady informed._

Adam frowned. "I guess it's time to become a warrior again, huh." The lady let out a sigh of relief. There was now a hope for that her daughter would be freed of chaos hold.

He got up, got dressed and walked towards the door and opened it. He turned towards the lady, "Thanks." He said and closed the door behind him.

_"Do you think they will be able to defeat chaos, my queen?"_ The lady asked. The ghostly image of Queen Serenity appeared in the room, next to her.

_"I dearly hope so. There is another enemy out there who it much, much stronger then chaos."_ The queen said worriedly.

_"I hope it won't have to come to that. The last time…"_

_"Only the future will tell, my dear friend." _The moon queen said, cutting of the Neptunian queen.

_"I hope so." _Shereplied, as she fainted away. Everything was quite.

* * *

Yay!! Chapter 10 is done minna-chan. I am so very, very sorry for letting you all wait for such an incredibly long time, but I have been busy with other things and had no inspiration to write at all. L  
TBC in: Chapter 11 – Enter Sailor Cosmos, Re-uniting of the Starlight Knights


	12. Chapter 11 Enter Sailor Cosmos, Reunitin...

Copyrights: Sailor Moon™ and all original characters are copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation, English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment.

Author's note: Since English isn't my native language; please don't flame me for grammar errors. Spelling errors… guess I'll just have to kill off my computer ;;

(Reviewed) – Mainly Amara/Seiya pairing – No flamers AKA don't like, don't read. I write this because I like this couple!

* * *

The Star and the Wind – Book II: The Past Returns

Chapter 11 – Enter Sailor Cosmos, Re-uniting of the Starlight Knights  
by Pluto Knight  
Copyright © 2002/2004

At the Time Gates

A few hours had passed since Fredrick had given Serena her full memories back and she was still sleeping peacefully. Fredrick smiled. He had been successful in returning the memories too his princess and awaken her future senshi form. He wondered how badly his female counter part was going to hurt him when he came to her senses again.  
Serena moaned slightly as she groggily sat up. After she passed out, Fredrick had placed her on the couch, "I feel like I've been hit by something very hard." Serena complained as she looked down herself, noticing the white dress – Neo Queen Serenity's white dress.

"Was it really that bad?" Fredrick replied, letting out a small chuckle. Serena gave him a glare, but then the effect of having all her memories kicked in and she began to cry silently. Fredrick looked at her sympathetically, "I know it's harsh, Serenity, re-gaining all those memories, the pain and sorrow.

Serenity nodded slowly, "Sailor Cosmos… who is she?" she asked in a whisper.

Fredrick cleared his throat, "She's the senshi form of the Moon Queen. She has always been that; right from the beginning where it was the Knights of Justice that protected the universe. Your mother was one of them; the only lady out of the 5 knights. She was also the most powerful and the leader. Andrew, Artemis, Seiya and Andrew are the descendents of the men who were with your mother, serving her as her knights. It was a secret order that very few people knew about. They were given the nick name 'The Silver Knights of the Galaxy Cauldron'. Sailor Cosmos original task is to protect the Galaxy Cauldron which is the birthplace of all Sailor Crystals or Star Seeds as they are better known as. If a Sailor Senshi has her Sailor Crystal removed she will die, and that is what Galaxia has done with your senshi. She has then given them those Golden Bracelets to keep them alive by the power of Chaos. Chaos power and energy runs through their veins.  
Only if their Sailor Crystals are returned to them will they be their normal self and there are two ways for that to happen. Cosmos can give them new crystals or return the old once. It is only possible to give them new Sailor Crystals for as long as they are wearing the Golden Bracelets because then there is something to give it too, other vice you need the real crystals. New crystals have one side effect though; you don't know if they will embrace the power of evil or they will embrace the light… It's a fifty-fifty chance."

Serenity nodded in understanding and stood up, "I will save my friends, one way or the other, and I need the help of you knights too do it." She said in a regale, soft and serious tone – not anything like the old Serena.

Fredrick smiled and kneeled down in front of her, "Queen Serenity, if by my life or death I can protect and server you, I will."

Serenity looked at him, "I accept your oath take you into my service, but you are still Seiya's knight."

Fredrick nodded, "Nothing will ever change that, my lady."

"The let us go and find the remaining knights." Serenity said softly, closing her eyes for a moment focusing on the Silver Crystal. Cosmic Silver-Moon Crystal Power, Make-up!!"

Fredrick couldn't help but gasp. Sailor Cosmos was simply breath taking in her beauty. She was dressed in a silver-white fuku. Her hair was white and her meatballs were in the shape of hearts. She held a tall staff with a ball on top that had wings and a star formed crystal on top that gave off a soft pulsating light.

Adam walked towards the park like he always did when he needed to think and be alone. He stopped for a moment as he crossed the bridge leading into the park and turned to look at the Tokyo Lake. The moonlight illuminated the lake lightly and fiches were jumping out of the water trying to catch the insect that was flying around right above the water. "I wonder where you are, Michiru…." He mumbled with a frown. He was still confused about what this Chaos was that Queen Neptune had spoken off.

"I think I can answer that for you, Lord Adam." A soft voice said from behind him. He twirled around. "Who are you?!?" he demanded, "Show yourself!"

The woman stepped into the light. Adam gasped. The woman standing in front of him was breath taking.

"I am the Senshi of Cosmos, Sailor Cosmos, the guardian of the Galaxy Cauldron and Queen of the future Crystal Tokyo." She said softly, "And I am here because you serve my father nephew, the prince of the Stars."

Adam gasped, "Princess Serenity!?!" The Senshi nodded affirmatively. "But since when has the Princess of the Moon been a senshi?"

"For the past 3 years," she replied.

"You… you're the one who's been giving me my memories back, aren't you?" Adam asked.

"No, that falls too the Knight of Pluto. You have been given your memories back because the universe stands at the brink to fall too the powers of evil once again."

"Michiru is evil… why?" Adam asked.

"She, along with the other senshi, were captured and turned evil by Galaxia." Cosmos replied sadly, as she started to tell Adam what had happened over the past months.

The inner and outer senshi had been searching everywhere for Yaten and Taiki and still hadn't found them. Needless to say, Amara, seeing as she was leader of these senshi now, were starting to get really pissed off.

"I don't get this, Ami said, "I can't pick them up anywhere. It's like my computer doesn't even have knowledge's of them. "

"We have bigger problems to worry about then your stupid computer not working, Ami." Lita sneered. Ami shot her a deadly glare.

"Yeah," Mina said. "Like Queen Galaxia having your lives if we don't find Yaten and Taiki."

"Yes, well IT WOULD HELP IF YOU'D ACTUALLY STARTED TO LOOK FOR THEM MINA, INSTEAD OF LOOKING AFTER EVERY GUY THAT PASSES BY!!" Ami yelled.

Mina turned angry eyes towards Ami. "And what are you going to do about it, Miss Calculator."

"That's enough!" Amara yelled.

"Says who?!" Mina sneered. Amara just looked at Mina, "Says me and I am the leader here. Follow orders or die."

"Well if you are the leader here, tell this blond bimbo to shut the hell up!" Ami said mockingly.

"BLOND BIMBO!?! Minako yelled. Her eyes where now blazing with fire. She pushed Amara roughly aside and was about to slap Ami across the face when…

Greg and Chad had left Darien and the other knights since they had to go check on Grandpa Hino and had taken the short road through park area.

"I wonder who the last two knights can be." Greg said.

"You mean you don't remember Adam and Eric?" Chad asked shocked.

Greg shrugged his head, "No, I do remember them, especially Eric. I was talking about who they can be in this time."

Chad nodded. "Ok, you had me worried there for a moment. Personally I think if the senshi remember us then surely they would remember Eric. He's the most power full of us guys, save for Seiya, Andrew, Artemis and Darien of course."

"Yeah, the power of the future kings is quite formidable." Greg said, "I don't fear for princess Serenity's safety. Not while they are around.

"Yeah." Chad said.

As they approached the centre of the park and the square, they could hear angry voices yelling. They hid behind a few bushes to see who it was. They both gasped at the sight of who it was. Ami and Mina! The two guys looked at one another and back at the fighting girls.

"That's enough!" Amara yelled.

"Says who?!" Mina sneered. Amara just looked at Mina, "Says me and I am the leader here. Follow orders or die."

"Well if you are the leader here, tell this blond bimbo to shut the hell up!" Ami said mockingly.

Greg had to try with all his might to suppress the urge to laugh at Ami's words, but at the same time he was shocked at the way Ami was behaving. She was so un-Ami-like.

"We have better go and make our selves more presentable." Chad said, as his transformation ring started to pulsate.

"Yeah, we don't know what they are up too." Greg said. The two guys crept away to transform.

_'Planet of Mars, I call upon your power!' _Chad thought.

_'Planet of Mercury, I call upon your power!' _Greg thought.

"BLOND BIMBO!?! Minako yelled. Her eyes where now blazing with fire. She pushed Amara roughly aside and was about to slap Ami across the face when…

"Well, well, well what a remarkable improvement, fighting your selves." Mercury knight said teasingly.

The girls shot him hateful and angry looks.

"Two little boys who thinks they can defeat us." Pluto said, in a evil mocking tone.

Chad gave a laugh, "Yes, well… you have yet to achieve your first victory, Pluto."

"Grrrrr…" was Pluto's only reply.

"So are you going to tell us who you two really are this time?" Sailor Mars said.

"I am afraid not, dear princess. You will have to remember on your own." Mars Knight said. Sailor Mars blinked a few times. 'Princess…???' She just stood there looking at the Mars Knight oddly, like she desperately wanted to remember.

"And why not," Mercury asked irritated, "You know all about us and we know nothing about you."

The two knights just shrug their shoulders.

"Let's take care of these two pests," Saturn said powering up for an attack, "Galactica Glaive Surprise!"

Uranus and Neptune nodded and powered up as well.

"Galactica Space Turbulence!"

"Galactica Violin Tide!"

The attacks hurried towards the two knights…

"Neptune Water Engulf!" A male voice yelled

"Pluto Typhoon!"

"Moon Cosmic Storm!"

"Saturn Wall of Death and Darkness Disrupt!" a fourth voice yelled. The attack held off the attacks that Uranus and Neptune had sent. The Senshi looked around for the two new comers.

"Show your selves cowards! Jupiter yelled.

"It would be a pleasure. A deep male voice said. A figure clad in black, old looking clothes stepped out of the shadows. Hotaru felt a strong recognition and a shiver went down her spin. He holstered his sword that looked like it was thousands of years old and hard to see in the darkness.  
Another person jumped down and revealed to be clad in aqua green. Michiru gasped. It was the knight from her dreams. The other man was dressed in dark green clothes and the last one was a tall woman, dressed in a silver-white fuku. Her hair was white and her hair was done in the shape of hearts. She held a tall staff with a ball on top that had wings and a star formed crystal on top that gave off a soft pulsating light. The senshi narrowed their eyes at her.

"Who the hell are you!? Sailor Venus demanded.

"Well she's is definitely another warrior to server Queen Galaxia." Sailor Uranus declared self confident.

"I am the Knight of Pluto." Fredrick replied.

"I am the Knight of Neptune." Adam said.

"And I am the senshi of the Galaxy Cauldron, guardian of all Sailor Crystals, Sailor Cosmos." Sailor Cosmos replied in a serious tone.

The evil senshi glared at her, fully knowing who she was because of what Galaxia had told them.

"And you! Mars demanded from the last knight. He just smiled coolly at her, "I am the knight of death, darkness and destruction, the Knight of Saturn, Sailor Mars."

"E… Eric." Sailor Saturn stammered out, tears forming in her eyes. Eric looked at her and gave her a smile. "Hello Hotaru." Hotaru nearly dropped her glaive. She had forgotten how she felt when he looked and talked to her. She felt like melting, even though she was evil. Uranus looked at Saturn and then at Neptune and Pluto. All of them had a distant, and confused look in their eyes.

Hotaru took a step towards Eric, who just stood there. Hotaru was greatly torn between her 'loyalty' towards Queen Galaxia and Eric who she dearly wanted to be with.

'Go to him!!' Her heart screamed.

'No!! You serve Galaxia.' Her brain sneered.

'You know you love him' her heart said, 'Evil can never be what love is and what Galaxia stands for isn't anyone's happiness.'

'Chaos and Galaxia is the only right thing to choose.' her mind countered.

Hotaru shrug her head violently. She didn't want to listen to the evil voice anymore. She turned her eyes back towards Eric, who still stood there. He extended his hand towards her. Hotaru didn't vast further time thinking about if she should go to him or not. She took his hand and threw herself in his arms, crying tears of happiness. Eric closed his arms around her.

"I have missed you so much." Sailor Saturn mumbled, as she buried her tear stricken face in his black shirt.

"Missed you too, firefly." Eric said and kissed her black hair. Hotaru only sighted contently

"This is just all nice and dandy but I am afraid I have to break up this little romance of yours." Sailor Venus said sneeringly. Eric just looked up at her and if looks could kill Venus would be so. She took a step backwards.

Seeing this, Jupiter had more then enough of the Saturn knight and she powered up. "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" she yelled, sending her attack towards Eric, not caring if Hotaru would be hit as well.

"NOOOO!!!!" Yelled Eric and pushed Hotaru out of the way, taking the full hit of the attack. Hotaru could only watch as Eric fell to the ground. The other knights just looked at Jupiter.

"ERIC!?!?" Hotaru cried as rushed to his side.

"That…" Neptune knight began

"…was a very stupid idea." Mars knight finished, "You have no idea who this guy is."

"Do I look like I care?" Jupiter asked. "As long as he's dead I'll be happy."

Greg shrugged his head and broke into laughter. "You cannot kill death, Sailor Jupiter." Jupiter blinked a few time and looked at Eric and Hotaru.

"Hotaru we have a job to do." Jupiter said. Hotaru just turned teary eyes towards her. "I don't want anything too do with that evil queen! Nothing good comes out of her!!"

"Why you little…" Sailor Mars said walking up to Hotaru and was just about to pull her away from Eric, when both of them were engulfed in bright silver light

"What the…" Sailor Mars yelled, turning her head towards the other knights, who went for their swords pulling them up a bit just to show that they meant business. When the light around Hotaru and Eric disappeared they had completely changed. Hotaru was in her princess form, the golden star on her forehead and the bracelets were gone and she now wore a diamond tiara on her head instead. But Eric's transformation was the one that caught the senshi attention, even Hotaru's. He was now wearing a blue armoured suit with metal armour over his shoulders. His cape was attached to his shoulder armour with two purple crystals – much like a former general of a certain Dark Kingdom had. On his left side hang his sword and on his right a daggered. Hotaru titled her head and looked up at Eric, who just smiled at her lovingly.

"Welcome back, my lord." Sailor Cosmos said and smiled, "It's good to see you again."

"It's nice to be back." Eric replied, bowing before her, "I never thought I'd see this uniform again. Now, let deal with these nega-servants, shall we?"

The other knights firmly as Sailor Cosmos stepped back standing next to Hotaru and raised her staff to the sky while the knights drew their swords.

"Traitor!" Sailor Venus screamed at Hotaru, "You serve Chaos and Galaxia!"

Hotaru shrug her head, no. "I don't want anything to do with that which. She is evil and she wants nothing good."

"HOTARU, YOU COME HERE RIGHT NOW YOUNG LADY." Pluto yelled in a stern motherly voice, "Queen Galaxia will NOT stand for this betrayal!"

Hotaru just raised an eyebrow, "Do you think I would join a mad woman just because my 'parents' tells me to? NO WAY!!" She said, yelling the last part. "You don't love anything," She accused, "If you did you would let me be happy!"

"This is fare from over!" Mercury sneered.

"Yeah right, Mercury," Mercury Knight said, "If you started to talk less then you might succeed in almost getting to archive victory someday."

"YOU SHUT UP!!" Sailor Mercury yelled, "Galactica Aqua Rhapsody!!"

"Mercury ice Shield!!" Greg countered.

"You are getting better, but you are still fare from getting a medal." Mercury Knight mocked. It pleased him to see that his female counterpart was seething with utter fury.

"YOU...!!! " she started, but quickly shut her mouth as Mercury knight, Mars Knight, Neptune and Saturn Knight powered up

'Mercury Ice Storm!' Greg thought.

'Mars Fire Storm!' Chad thought.

'Neptune Talisman; Neptune Tidal Wave!' Adam thought, as the Aqua Mirror appeared before a shocked Sailor Neptune.

'Planet Saturn, Strike of Death!' Eric thought.

The attacks shot out of their swords and headed with deadly aim towards the senshi. The senshi quickly jumped out of the way, only to get in the target line of another set of attacks made by Sailor Cosmic Moon and Pluto Knight. The senshi screamed in pain as the attacks hit them.

"You will pay for this!" Uranus and Pluto yelled.

"How did you wield my MIRROR!?!?! Neptune yelled.

"So dearly pay!" Sailor Venus screamed, starting to power up, sending her attack towards Sailor Cosmos, but it didn't even harm Cosmos. Sailor Venus glared in disbelieve at her, "How the hell did you do that!" She sneered at Sailor Cosmos.

"The power of the Moon and the Silver Crystal protects me. I am the senshi form of Neo Queen Serenity" Cosmos replied, causing a series of gasps from the evil senshi. Their princess was now a queen.

Mars and Pluto glared at Sailor Cosmos in pure hate. "I don't really care!" Pluto said, powering up for an attack.

"I wouldn't recommend that, Sailor Pluto." A new voice said. Sailor Pluto looked up to see 6 men, hovering 3 feet above the ground, ready to attack.

"You weren't invited," Sailor Mars said.

"I know, so we are party crashers." Darien said as the men descended down on the ground. Sailor Mars shot him a death glare.

"I think its time to end this little meeting," the Starlight Knight said, drawing his sword.

Uranus looked at him and walked closer towards him, "Why must you protect this pathetic little planet, when we could be together like we used to."

"I will protect this planet and hundreds of others again the evil that you and your queen stands for." Seiya replied.

"It will never happen!" Uranus yelled, "Come with me Seiya, please."

Seiya just shrugged his head, "I am sorry, Princess Uranus, but I won't join the evil side. Not even for you. Queen Beryl once had the same idea about Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity. She thought that he would leave Serenity, and join her and the Dark Kingdom just for power and might. She was wrong."

"FINE!!" Uranus yelled, "If you won't come with me then you will…" She haltered as images of the past played before her, giving her the worst headache ever.

Flash back, the Silver Millennium

Everything was chaos. Queen Beryl's forces had destroyed everything and the four dark generals were standing in front of their victorious army like great warlords. The attack on the moon had come suddenly and with out warning and now everything was falling apart. Everything that she loved was being destroyed, all because of a jealous woman who wanted to rule the universe and wouldn't accept that the man she 'loved' was destined for another.  
Prince Seiya and a few other good men had left the moon and their kingdoms to help the prince of earth fight the Dark Kingdom and prevent them from winning the war. She had cried, begging him not to go there since it was now an evil place, filth with death. A place that none had returned from yet.  
The Earth had fallen to the power of the Dark Kingdom and now it was the Moons turn to fall; to be swallowed by the darkness. A shiver went down her spin as she, along with the other princesses who stood beside her as she was beside her dying love, glanced at the evil Queen and her 4 general hovering above them. Holding his hand, she felt him getting more and more cold. He was going down the river of death, which was by no mean a horrible place. Mostly quite, like sitting in a boat covered by the chilling fog and slowly being lead with the river to where it might end.  
She put a hand to his chin. It wasn't as warm as it used to be, "We shall see each other again, my love." The princess of the wind whispered as the tears hit his shirt, soaking it. She looked up at the Moon Queen who closed her eyes in sorrow. He was gone. She let out a scream of pain and sorrow, "Should I live when this is over with, my heart will never belong to anyone but you, my only love." She swore, as a few tears slipped down her cheeks.

End flash back

By now Sailor Uranus had tears shimmering in her eyes, like Saturn had been having only a few minutes ago. She wanted to cry. The memories, the pain and sorrow of loosing the one she loved were too much for even her to bear – and she normally wasn't the one to cry or weep over things at all, but pent it up inside herself. But this was different. She sank to the ground, letting the tears fall freely down her cheeks. Seiya looked down at the sobering form of Sailor Uranus, confusion written in his eyes. He walked close to her and put his arms around her, holding her trying to comfort her. Uranus gave a little stir when he touched her.

"Pluto?" Seiya asked, looking at his friend. Fredrick didn't say anything but nodded his head in agreement, while adding mentally, '_the hold chaos has on her is weak now_.'

Seiya gentle lifted Uranus into his arms and smiled as he felt her snuggling against him.

'I never thought Amara could be like this!' Sailor Cosmos thought to herself, remembering how Sailor Uranus and Neptune behaved when they first appeared during the fighting with the Death Busters.

"I love you Princess Haruka of Uranus, Amara Tenou." Seiya said and leaned down and gave her a soft and sweet kiss. The two of them were instantly covered in a Silver light. A few moments later the light disappeared. Seiya and Amara were now dressed in totally different attire. Seiya was in his prince form and Amara was in her princess form. The Knights, save for Eric who had already changed, had also changed attire and so had Sailor Cosmos. She was now as Neo Queen Serenity, Darien as King Endymion, Andrew as the prince of the Sun and Artemis had also become human again. But his clothes had changed completely from what he had been wearing the first time the senshi had seen him, Luna and Diane as humans, during the battle with the Dead Moon Circus and Endymion and Serenity's coronation. He was dressed much like Endymion and Andrew save that his was white in stead of black or dark-yellow as Andrews was.

The senshi gasped. Andrew and Artemis were not only knights but also princes! Sailor Pluto and Neptune stared in horror and anger at the scenery before them. The guardians of justice had been reborn. Princess Haruka stood in front of Seiya, the crystal form of her talisman hanging in a pendant around her neck. A dreamy look was written all over her face. She couldn't help thinking about what a handsome picture Seiya and his knights made in their dark blue armour suits, with their capes hanging down their backs.

Seiya looked at Princess Uranus and smiled. "I love you my princess. " He said almost in a whisper. Haruka's cheeks turned a little pink, "I love you too, Seiya."

"You may have managed to bring them back, but we will get them again!" Sailor Jupiter said. And with that the senshi left.

"I am already shaking." Andrew said sarcastically. The others laughed, save for Haruka and Seiya, who were too busy kissing each other.

Darien wrapped an arm around Serenity, "Isn't love wonderful? She asked looking up at him.

"Yes... Indeed it is." Darien said smiling down at Serenity, giving her a kiss.

"Do you really mean it? Do you really love me? Even after everything I did?" Haruka asked as tears started to shimmer in her eyes

"Haruka it wasn't 'you'. Forget about it." Seiya replied putting his hand to her cheek.

"You guys we have better head back. I think people, including the police, are starting to wonder about the light shows." Andrew said.

"You're right Andrew, if you would please?" Seiya said, as he turned to Haruka, "Hold on tight."

"As you wish, my lord." Andrew replied and raised his sword to the sky, "Mass teleportation!" Everyone was engulfed in the respective colours and was gone. Tokyo Park was once more quite.

* * *

Wow! That was a long one! Hope you guys liked this one and once again, sorry for my long hiatus. Ja Minna-chan!  
TBC in: Chapter 12 - Fears and Confusion.


	13. Chapter 12 Fears and Confusion

Copyrights: Sailor Moon™ and all original characters are copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation, English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment.

Author's note: Since English isn't my native language; please don't flame me for grammar errors. Spelling errors… guess I'll just have to kill off my computer ;;

(Reviewed) – Mainly Amara/Seiya pairing – No flamers AKA don't like, don't read. I write this because I like this couple!

* * *

The Star and the Wind – Book II: The Past Returns

Chapter 12 – Fears and Confusion  
by Pluto Knight  
Copyright © 2002/2004

The Milky Way

To say that Galaxia was angry was an understatement. She had seen the whole battle and how the knights had overpowered her hold on the two senshi. How she wanted to do nothing more then remove all of the senshi's bracelets, but she knew that she would regret it. She needed them, and as Sailor Jupiter had said; "We will get them back." Her eyes narrowed at the thought those knights. All she needed was the final star seed, and two senshi that she had just lost. But how could she? The knights of the Starlight Prince had proved to be even stronger then she remembered them. And there was her; Sailor Cosmos… her arch enemy.

"I really hate those knights." Sailor Venus said as she and the other senshi appeared in their room. She de-transformed and threw herself in a chair. The rest of the inner senshi nodded.

"Well we probably wouldn't have lost if you inners hadn't been fighting like you do," Neptune said angrily, and pointed towards Ami and Mina, "Especially you two."

"What!?!" Both of them yelled. Neptune and Pluto nodded.

"Well it's her fault!" Mina declared, crossing her arms over her chest and closing her eyes. Ami just looked at her, gritting her teeth's.

"What are we going to tell Queen Galaxia?" Raye asked. The others looked at her, dreading having to explain that they allowed Uranus and Saturn to be 'healed'.

"What can we tell her?" Ami said, "Except for the truth; we failed."

"Come one then. We might as well get this over with." Lita said.

In Galaxia's throne room…

Galaxia looked at the small group of girls that stood in front of her. "So…. I see that you have lost Uranus and Saturn…"

"My queen, please. I can explain…." Ami began but was cut of by Galaxia's angry and booming voice, "SILENCE!!!!" Find Star Healer and Star Maker…… My patience with you is getting thin. DON'T FAIL ME AGAIN!!"

"We will find them, my queen." Pluto and Neptune said in unison and jumped through the mirrors, before Galaxia could say or do anything.

Later that night… Darien's apartment

It was past midnight when the guys split up, heading back too their apartments to get some much needed rest. Amara and Hotaru had stayed at Darien's apartment along with Rini and Serena. Serena, Darien, Seiya, Andrew, Eric, Artemis and Luna were standing out on the balcony, talking about the day's event. Amara and Hotaru looked at one another and then at the people on the balcony. Serena seemed so much more mature then she had done before they had been captured.

"I wonder what they are talking about." Hotaru said, taking a cookie from the tray that Serena had placed on the table earlier.

"Yeah," Amara said, "It sure must be 'interesting' since all of them are out there."

"Mommy does that a lot in the future, talking with the same people I mean." Rini said and threw the toy mouse for Diana to catch it. She looked up at the two other girls and smiled, "Cheer up! Mommy and daddy aren't angry with you and neither are the others." Rini had just finished her sentence when Serena entered the living-room. She and the others had clearly heard what Rini had said.

"She is right you know. You weren't yourselves." Serena said and walked over too the two girls. They threw their arms around her and held on tightly. "I forgive you my friends."

"But what we did… How can you forgive us?!? Hotaru asked, tearfully."

"Because, everyone makes mistakes and one of the most important things in friendship and love is the will to forgive." Serena said, smiling. "You are my friends and you will always be that, always." Hotaru again threw herself in Serena's arms, sobering. Serena closed her arms around Hotaru in a motherly-like fashion, stroking the younger girl's hair. Amara looked at sight before her, smiling faintly. Serena scooted a little over as she felt Rini climbing over the back of the couch and lying down next too her, Hotaru and the already sleeping ChibiChibi.

"Could you please hand me the blanket there, Amara?" Serena said, pointing the white blanket behind her. Nodding, Amara handed her the blanket. Serena gently tugged the three half-sleeping girls in under it.

Serena slowly got up and went out to the kitchen, "Want some coffee, Amara?"

"Yeah, that would be nice. I haven't had coffee in like forever, Amara replied, glancing out the window, at Seiya and the other guys.

"Go to him." Serena said.

Amara's cheeks turned slightly pink at Serena's words. "But…" She began.

"Go to him…" Serena repeated. Amara looked up at her and then out at Seiya, "Princess Haruka, It was an order." Serena said firmly and almost doubled over giggling, seeing the shocked look on Amara's face. Especially, since she had NEVER given any of the senshi 'orders' before.

Amara slowly got up and looked at Serena who was fighting to hold back her laughter, "I hope you were joking about the order."

"Ummm…. Actually I wasn't." Serena said in a sweet tone, placing Amara's coffee cup on the desk. Amara took the cup and took a sip, tasting the bitter taste of the black liquid. "He loves you more then anything, Amara." Serena continued, "Probably more then you know and it pained him greatly seeing you work for Galaxia. You two are destined for each other."

Amara looked down, "It was like a nightmare, feeling all that evil energy flowing through me. I couldn't think of anything but doing evil deeds. Create chaos and make others suffer. And then there were the clothes…"

Serena giggled, earning a look from Amara, "Do you even know what I dressed in?! I looked like a slut or one of those pop sissies!! And dressed.... I'll NEVER wear a dress for the rest of my life, no way. " She said shivering, "I don't mind fashionable clothes but that was way too much!"

Serena looked at here shocked and laughed, "You will have to, you know. I expect all the ladies courting me to wear at least a gown." Amara sighted, "Great, just great."

"Pop sissies???" Seiya asked as he and Darien walked in the living room. "What about them?" Amara froze for a moment and then twirled around, throwing herself in Seiya's arms. Seiya just stared at Serena in confusion. Serena just smiled sweetly at him and Darien.

"We don't even want to know." Darien mumbled, looking at the sweet couple next to him. Seiya had wrapped his arms around Amara and was now holding her close to him.

"We also need to find Taiki and Yaten and give them their memories back." Seiya said, taking the cup of coffee that Darien had poured for him and placed on the kitchen desk in front of him. "Thanks, Darien."

"But how can we?" Serena asked, "Queen Galaxia has a strong hold of them."

"That may be, but the two of them will return and fight for their prince." Darien replied, "Besides, once they get their memories back, they are stronger then all four outer senshi together." Amara looked up at Darien in shock, causing him to laugh. "And don't expect them to be 'nice', Amara. Their attitude makes the one you, Michelle and Trista had when the Death Busters were here look innocent and sweet."

"We did it because we had too and because the inners were weak." Amara said in self defence, crossing her arms. Serena raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"It's snowing again." Eric said, closing the door too the balcony behind him as he entered the living room.

"Artemis, I think you, Luna and Diana have better stay inside tonight." Serena said as she opened a window, letting in some of the cold winter night air.

"I hate snow." Artemis mumbled, curling up into a ball next to Luna and Diana, closing his eyes.

"Come to think of it, a nap doesn't sound like a bad idea," Darien said. The others nodded.

"You have two have better stay here in case the senshi's returns for Hotaru and Amara." Serena said to the Seiya and Eric.

"If any of them hurts taru, they are going too be tasting steel." Eric said in a low snarl. Seiya nodded.

The Milky Way… Trista's room

Trista didn't get to sleep that night. She and Michelle had found Star Maker and Healer in Seiya's apartment, waiting for their 'brother' to return home. She had been pissed, especially because she and the others had their butt's kicked while these two were sitting and reading!

Wanting to find out more about the knights and Serena's new transformation, she had teleported too the time gates to see if they could tell her something. But the Time Gate's hadn't reacted on her usual commands and wouldn't allow her access.

"Time Gates; Allow me passage to the Time Realm!" Nothing happen and Pluto was starting to loose her temper. "In the name of Queen Galaxia, Time Gates, allow me passage to the time realm!!"

"I am afraid that the Gates are closed for your part, dear Princess." A male voice said.

Sailor Pluto turned around abruptly and glared deadly at the shadow in front of her. "Who the hell are you?" She snarled, raising her time staff and narrowed her eyes into slits. The figure stepped out of the darkness that made up the surroundings and into the dime light in front of the Time Gates. "Well???" Pluto said, looking at the guy in front of her, "I am getting impatient with you."

"Someone you can trust, Sailor Pluto." he said, looking at her.

"Then tell me who you are and why I cannot open the Time Gates." She said in a sweet and sugary voice. But the evil gleam in her eyes told another story.

The guy narrowed his eyes at the look in her eyes. He stepped into the vague light so Sailor Pluto could clearly see who he was and causing her to gasp. It was the same guy that had fought against her and the other senshi earlier that night, only now he was dressed like a prince. He had a crown on his head with the sign of Pluto in the centre and a Silver back with a crescent moon as background, a long and heavy looking sword on his left side and a daggered on his left. "You don't fool me, Sailor Pluto. I know you are a senshi of Shadow Galactica and Sailor Galaxia, so please stop pretending to be all sweet and sugary. I am not a fool." He said in an icy tone.

Pluto's sweet look fell and turned into an angry one, "Who are you?" she said hotly, tightened the grip on her time staff. For some reason, seeing this guy dressed like this frightened her, but at the same time made her feel safe. The guy only looked at her and moved his hand over the Time Gates. "I am the Prince and Knight of Pluto..." He replied, stopping suddenly. Sailor Pluto looked at him, wondering why he had stopped so suddenly. "He closed his eyes, concentrating on the Time Gates. "I, the prince of Pluto and lord of the Time Realm, command the Time Gates to open up before me and allow me passage!"  
Sailor Pluto looked at him open mouthed as the gates slowly started to open, "How did you do that?! Only I am supposed to be able to do that!" Pluto turned to look at the young man once more before stepping through the Gates, only to find that he was gone. Pluto blinked a few times and then stepped through the Gates. They closed behind her, revealing a beautiful palace and garden faintly illuminated by the light of the stars.

Pluto gasped. The Time Gates had taken her back in time; back to the Silver Millennium and the Kingdom of Pluto. She slowly began to walk through the palace garden, admiring the beautiful flowers and trees there. She had forgotten how much she loved the plutonian garden. Pluto stopped in front of the large rose bushes, breathing in the lovely scent of the red and yellow roses. She looked around, taking in the image of the kingdom palace where she had been living as a child. She had forgotten how it looked and wasn't even sure that she would be able to find her way around the floors and corridors there. Pluto closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them again everything was chaos, the sky dark, screams could be heard and palace guards were running around, trying desperately to defend what was left to defend.

Sailor Pluto could see her past self, dressed in a beautiful dark-green gown, standing in front of the stairs that lead down too the front-side garden and the big fountain. Princess Pluto was scared stiff, looking around the devastating surroundings that were her home.

"Well… if it isn't the little Princess of Pluto? Another brat, that Queen Metallia wishes to see dead!" An evil and taunting voice said, sending chills down Sailor Pluto's spin. 'Kunzite!' She mentally gasped, spotting the four Dark Kingdom generals.

"You and your meddlesome parents shall die tonight, Princess!" Kunzite yelled.

"You're not hurting an innocent lady, are you, Lord Kunzite!?" A sharp male voice demanded. Kunzite looked around with narrowed eyes. He knew the source of that voice.

Sailor Pluto gasped as she saw the knight walk up to her past-self, standing protectively in front her while keeping a close eye on the four generals. 'But why is he protecting me?!? Who IS this guy?' Sailor Pluto screamed inside her mind, 'and why does he look to damn familiar!!'

"I am surprised that you would waste energy on the princess of Pluto, knight." Kunzite said smugly, "You should join the Dark Kingdom, like Prince Endymion and Prince Seiya has."

The knight glared at the dark general, anger and fury showing in his eyes. "Endymion would never join that witch you call a queen, let alone four traitors such as yourselves! You four will pay for your treason!" He said, drawing his sword as two other familiar faces appears behind the generals; their swords drawn as well.

"Fools!! You will all join the Dark Kingdom or die!" Nephrite sneered.

"You should be more worried about living through the night, Nephrite." The knight of Neptune said.

"Pretty words, but that's all they are; pretty words." Jadeite said.

"Why don't you fight me then if you are so self confident?" The knight replied, angering Jadeite even more. The blond haired general finally had enough and charged on the Neptune knight in pure rage. "DEEEIIIIII!!!" he screamed, but Adam was too fast for him and Jadeite found himself overpowered and outmatched in every way.

Sailor Pluto watched the battle wide-eyed. The four generals were absolutely no match for the three knights, even though the Pluto knight's left shoulder was badly hurt by Kunzite's sword. Sailor Pluto wished that she possessed Saturn's power too make the pain, caused by the wound, go away. She wanted to be in his arms; having him, tell her that she would never be lonely anymore and that she WAS loved. She looked down at her wrists and the pair of golden bracelets that for some reason unknown to her, wasn't glowing now like they had earlier. Now that she noticed this, she felt weak, like she had lost all her powers. But why? Queen Galaxia had told her and the others that they had unlimited strength. She slowly began to walk towards the palace, but as she began to walk up the stairs, everything was engulfed in a bright light, preventing her from seeing anything at all. When the light faded everything was empty and silent like a tomb.

"No..." Sailor Pluto began, "This is..."

"What our beautiful home and kingdom looked like 6 months later, after the forces of Earth had been here, terrorising and killing everything and everyone." Sailor Pluto turned abruptly around, looking at the Pluto Knight. "You!"

The knight smiled weakly, "Sailor Pluto." He said in a tone that shocked her a bit, especially after what she had seen before; him protecting her all that. She took a step towards him, hoping that he would hold her like she had seen him do to her past self, but instead he just moved his cape to a side, the handle of his sword clear for view. "That's close enough."

Pluto looked at him, holding a closed fist up in front of her chest.

"Chaos and Galaxia has no hold of you while you're here. Those bracelets and Galaxia's hold on you is reason why you couldn't open the Time Gates. They only follow orders by those that serve the light and are approved by Princess Serenity."

Sailor Pluto frowned deeply and had a look of great annoyance on her face, "But I don't feel any evil inside me… why?"

"Like I said, Chaos and Galaxia has no hold of you here." Pluto knight replied.

"Who are you…? I mean who are you really?"

"I am the heir prince of Charon, one of Pluto's moons, and Knight of Pluto as well as of the stars. I have known Princess Serenity, Prince Endymion and Prince Seiya since they were kids. Your father was my mentor in sword fighting as well and time keeping. I was around when Princess Serenity's mother was a little princess and many, many years before that as well."

"Just HOW old are you?!" Sailor Pluto asked shocked.

The knight chuckled, which earned him a glare from Sailor Pluto, "I was time keeper when the Starlight Knight and the Knights of Justice sealed Sailor Galaxia away for a long time. Unfortunately, not long enough for her to learn a lesson in good manners. She still has a sick and twisted mind. All of this happened some 7000 years ago"

Sailor Pluto stared wide-eyed at him.

"You should probably head back, Sailor Pluto." He replied.

"I'll stay here..." she replied, while adding quietly, "with you..." The knight frowned, but his eyes softened a bit, seeing the look in her eyes. It was a look of pain, regret, sorrow and love. He smiled at her as a garnet light engulfed both of them. A few seconds later, everything was silent once more.

"…Until next time, my love." Fredrick said softly as she vanished.

Darien's apartment,

Amara was sleeping peacefully, snuggling up close to Seiya who was lying next to her in one of the spare bedrooms in Darien apartment. Seiya, on the other hand, wasn't sleeping, but thinking about the past. Seiya looked down at Amara's sleeping form and smiled, caressing her back gently. He couldn't help smiling at beautiful and cute form Amara made when she was sleeping. He leaned down and kissed her a soft and gently.  
Slowly getting out of bed, he went downstairs and into the kitchen to make some coffee for him self.

"No luck in sleeping either, Seiya?" Darien said more as a statement then a real question.

"I can't stop thinking about the past. There is something about all this that isn't right, Darien, but I cannot put a finger on what it is. There is some evil at work here other then Shadow Galactica – I can feel it. It also worries me that Princess Kakyuu still hasn't been found."

"Who is she, by the way?" Darien asked.

"Princess Kakyuu?" Seiya asked. Darien nodded as Seiya sat down, "She's the heir princess too the throne of Kinmoku, a star far, far away from Earth and this Solar System. We lost track of her when Galaxia came and attacked the Red Cercis Kingdom, which lies on Kinmoku. To be honest, I don't even know if she's still alive. Galaxia killed her lover in the pursuit for victory." Seiya explained.

Darien nodded slowly, "How long is that since?"

"I think it's about 15-20 years in Earth time." Seiya said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"I see." Darien replied a bit uncertain, "Amara still asleep?" Seiya nodded, "like a rock. I wouldn't be surprised if Galaxia has driven them like they were slaves. It would suit her perfectly, you know."

"What's her story anyway?" Darien asked. Seiya smiled and got up to make some more coffee. Darien frowned, "Is she really that bad, since you make more coffee?"

Seiya laughed a bit, "Yes, she is and it's along tail." He replied.

The Milky Way,

"We really need to find out who other then Darien and Seiya are knights." Michelle said. She had sort of taken charge of leading the senshi's, and was determined to get Amara and Hotaru back. The others looked at her.

"And how do you suppose we do that? Walk up to someone and ask if he's a knight?" Raye said sarcastically. Michelle glared at her. "Yes, and since it's your idea, you get to do it!"

"Get to do what?" Trista asked as she entered the room where all the senshi's were sitting.

"Nothing…" Raye said. Trista, however, wasn't convinced.

"What about a fire reading?" Ami asked, looking at Raye.

"Okay, but I'll have to use the temple fire." Raye replied, getting up.

"Want any of us to go with you?" Lita asked. Raye didn't reply, but motioned for her to come with her.

"I hope they find something," Ami said. The others nodded, all knowing that queen Galaxia was starting to get tired of their lack of results, and the fact that they hadn't gotten the last Star Seed – namely Sailor Moons.

Hikawa Temple,

Raye and Lita entered the temple quietly, not wanting to wake up Grandpa Hino, and walked in the fire room. Raye lighted a few candles and sat down in front of the fire.

"I sure am glad that Chad's in London. He would probably start to ask questions about where I've been." Raye said.

"Who says I'm on London, Raye, or rather, Sailor Mars… and Jupiter I see." The two senshi turned around to see Chad standing in the door way.

"Chad!" Raye yelled, "how many times have I told you not to disturb me when I am in here?!"

Chad raised an eyebrow, "Cut the crap, will you? I am surprised to see that you not wearing a leash. I would have thought that Queen Galaxia used such."

Raye and Lita gasped, "how the hell do you know about Queen Galaxia!?" Lita snarled and quickly pulled out her transformation wand.

Raye grabbed her wand as well, calling out her transformation phrase, "Mars Crystal Power, Make-up!" Once the transformation was over, she looked at Chad. He just stood there, looking at her like he couldn't care lees if she had transformed or not. Lita just looked between the two of them, taking her wand and transforming as well, "Jupiter Crystal Power, Make-up!"

Chad looked at the two sailor senshi. "Interesting, though I must say that you are being very foolish." He was then surrounded by a small chain of fire that moved up and down him like a spiral, making his clothes change, "Allow me to introduce myself, Sailor Senshi, I am Chadwick, Lord of Mars, Guardian to the Princess of the Moon and high general to the Prince of the Starlight Kingdom."

"You are going down knight," Sailor Jupiter snarled, "Jupiter Oak Evolution!!" He attack hit Chad hard, sending flying backwards and into a wooden post. He slowly got up and closed his eyes, 'Ken, I need your help at the Hikawa Temple right now! Sailor's Jupiter and Mars are here!' Mars Knight said mentally, using the link he and the other knights had between them. He then looked at the two senshi and powered up for a forceful attack, "Mars Imperial Fire Strike!" He shouted as fire ball formed in his hand palm. Mars and Jupiter screamed in pain as the fire hit them, burning their skin very badly.

"You… will pay for this, burning and ruining us beautiful ladies!" Mars screamed.

"You are somewhat right about that, but not about me going to pay or you two being beautiful." Mars knight mocked. Mars and Jupiter looked up at him barely kept anger.

'Neptune, Pluto!!' Sailor Mars screamed inside her mind. A few seconds later, the two outer senshi stood in the fire room.

"Well Mars, did you do the fire re…" Pluto was cut short by Neptune who stared at the knight in front of her. Pluto pointed her staff at him.

"Thunder Bird Strike!!" A male voice yelled

* * *

Well that's it for Chapter 12 people! Hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! J  
TBC in: Chapter 13 – Generals of the Stars 


End file.
